Teen Titans Go
by cartoonstar
Summary: Join the titans for my version of season six. Meet Starfire's little brother, wittness Raven and Beast Boy on there date, a Titans north, plus Wondergirl and much more.
1. WILDFIRE PART 1

**HELLO EVERYONE.THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME.THE STORY IS MY VERISON OF SEASON SIX OF TEEN TITANS.THERE WILL BE THIRTEEN CHAPTERS.THE MAIN COUPLE WILL BE ROBIN AND STARFIRE.THERE WILL BE SOME BEASTBOY/RAVEN,KIDFLASH/JINX.CYBORG/BUMBLEBEE.I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY.TAKES PLACE ATHER TOKYO. P.S.-I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**

**------------------**

**''WILDFIRE'' -STARFIRE'S LITTLE BROTHER COMES FOR A VISIT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE DOESNT LIKE ROBIN.**

"WILDFIRE" - PART 1

It had been one month since the Titans went to Tokyo. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat on the couch playing a video game while Raven was reading a book. As for Robin and Starfire they were on the roof.

They sat at the edge of the tower watching the sunset. Robin stopped lookin at the sunset to look at Starfire. The morning sun made her look even more beautiful in Robin's eyes. Starfire looked at Robin and giggled causing him to blush. She gently put her hand on top of his.

"Oh, Robin, I do enjoy doing the going out with you."

"Yeah me to, Star."

They were about to kiss when they saw a ship crashing down from the sky. The ship crashed into the mountains just outside the city. Robin and Starfire went to tell the others. It didn't take long for them to reach the crash sight.

"Dude what happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"Looks like someone shot down the engine." said Cyborg examining the ship with his eyes. Robin walked up to the ship and rubbed of some of the dirt. There was some kind of symbol marked on the ship.

"Whatever this is its defiantly not from earth.'' said Robin.

Starfire had now approached him to look the ship. For some reason she had a feeling she seen it before. Just then the door to the ship opened and someone walked out. It was a young Tamaran boy. He had the same color eyes as Starfire. His hair was red and tied into a short ponytail. He had on a light blue pants with a light blue shirt and a grey collar plate with a blue gem on it. He had on grey gloves that reached his elbows with a blue gem on each. His boots were also grey and reached his knees. He also had on a grey belt. He was a little bit shorter then Beast Boy.

Starfire had a look of pure joy on her face. She ran up to the boy grabbing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Wildfire it is glorious to see you!"

"Starfire!" he said happily returning the hug. The others just stood there with confused faces until Robin stepped forward.

"Um... Starfire, do you know this guy?"

"Oh my apologies friends this is my little brother Wildfire. Wildfire, these are my friends Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg. And this is my boyfriend Robin."

"It's nice to meet you." said Robin holding out his hand. Wildfire shook his hand but squeezed it hard causing Robin a little discomfort.

"I'm sorry I don't know my own strength." said Wildfire smirking.

"Wait just a minute so there's a Star_fire_ a Black_fire _and now a Wild_fire!_" yelled Beast Boy. "Anymore siblings with the name fire?"

Raven slapped him across the head for his little outburst.

"Don't mind Beast _Dork _there."

"So man what happened to your ship?" asked Cyborg.

"While I traveling to earth the Gordanians shot my engine but I managed to escape the attack."

"So why did you decide to come to earth?" asked Raven in her regular tone.

"I came to see my sister. Galfore told me she was living on earth."

"Oh brother come you must see my home." said Starfire grabbing his arm.

"Uh, Star, do you think we can eat something first. I'm starved."

So the Titans and Wildfire all went out for pizza. Starfire sat in the middle of Wildfire and Robin. Next to Wildfire was Raven and then Beast Boy and Cyborg. Cyborg was happy that they went out for lunch. He was so hungry he ordered himself a whole pizza, a burger and some fries. Starfire was happily gulping down her mustard while the others ate there pizza. Wildfire got thirsty so he took a sip of his soda bout found it distasteful. He saw Cyborg putting ketchup on his fries. He took the red bottle and took a taste. His eyes had big hearts in them as he continued to drink the ketchup.

"Marvelous!"said Wildfire happily.

Beast Boy leaned over to Cyborg and whispered something to him.

"Dude that is so Starfire's brother." Cyborg only nodded.

Their lunch was interrupted by th screams of people.

Robin rose from set."Teen Titans Go".

They arrived at the crime scene to find Dr.Light.

"Drop the money bags Light it's time you check yourself into jail."

"Oh it's the Titans well I'm not afraid since I have some new toys." He pulled out a metal cube and through it at the Titans. They avoided it buy nothing happened. Beast Boy walked over and picked it up.

"Ha ha! Dude what did you think this was going to do." Just then the cube changed size trapping Beast Boy in a cage. He tried changing into an animal but couldn't.

"Dude, what's up with my powers?"

"That cage cancels out the powers of whoever is trapped inside." laughed Dr.Light.

Now it was Cyborg's time to attack. He aimed his sonic cannon. Dr.Light pushed a button on his suit creating holograms of himself. "I can't tell which one is real." Just then he felt someone attach something to his back.

"Hey what's ... agghh".

"Do you like. I made that device special for you Cyborg it drains your power."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Just then a desk was thrown at Dr.Light knocking him down. Raven walked over to him to see if he was unconscious.

"Surprise." He pulled out another one of his 'toys' and shot Raven with some kind of energy gun. Robin ran forward and threw his disc. Dr.Light put up some kind of shield blocking the attack and took out a ball throwing it at Robin trapping him. Starfire flew into action throwing dozens of her starbolts. She landed and waited for the dust to clear. Suddenly a bright light of energy crashed into her causing her to slam into a wall. Dr.Light walked up to her and was about to attack when an angry voiced called out to him.

"Stay away from my sister!"

Dr.Light turned around to see who it was but received a punch to his jaw causing him to fall to the ground. He looked up to see a very angry Wildfire with glowing white hands and eyes. He tried to use the same energy ball he used on Starfire but Wildfire flew out the way and attacked with his own energy blast knocking him down. The Titans handed Dr.Light over to the police and headed home.

"Booya we got Dr.Light good with the help of Starfire's little bro."

"Yeah dude that was awesome."

"It's cool I wanted to help." Wildfire's eyes gazed around to look at the living room. "Whoa, this is where you guys live? It's marvelous."

"So Wildfire do you plan on staying around?" asked Robin.

"Oh yes you must stay. I must show you all the wonders of earth." said a happy Starfire.

"Well ... if it's not to much trouble."

"Of course not come on I'll show you how to bet BB at game station." said Cyborg leading Wildfire to the couch with the others following.

A week had passed since Wildfire arrived. He would play video games with Cyborg, eat tofu with Beast Boy and read with Raven. He would spend most of his time with Starfire playing with Silkie. Robin on the other hand wasn't getting along well with Wildfire. They didn't argue but they seemed to compete for Starfire's attention. It was a new day at Titans Tower and everyone was in the living room. Robin had just walked in the living room. Robin had just walked in and went over to Starfire.

"Hey, Star." he said giving her a small kiss.

"Greetings to you, Robin."

"Listen Star, I was wondering if you wanted to go out today."

"Oh Robin I would love to."

Wildfire over heard the conversation and rushed over to them

"But Starfire I wanted to go with you to the mall of shopping." said Wildfire with puppy dog eyes.

"Robin, would you mind if I went with Wildfire today?"

"Of course not Star go ahead." Before she could say anything else Wildfire pulled her out the door. Robin just walked over to the couch and sat down net to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Um dude, is it just me or does Wildfire not like you."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Beast Boy." said Robin.

"I don't know man maybe you should have a talk with him, he has been given you a little bit of the cold shoulder." said Cyborg.

Robin thought about it and decided to talk with Wildfire when he got back.

---------

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER ONE.KEEP IN MIND THE STORY WILL CHANGE.PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**


	2. WILDFIRE PART 2

**HELLO EVERYONE.I WOULD LIKE TO THANK LORIGRAYSON209 FOR REVIEWING AND I WOULD LIKE TO THAT EVERY WHO READ MY STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOY.P.S.-I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS **

**----------- **

**"WILDFIRE PART 2"-ROBIN AND WILDFIRE MUST WORK TOGETHER TO SAVE STARFIRE.**

"WILDFIRE PART 2"

It had been three hours till Starfire and Wildfire returned from the mall. Robin was walking down the hallway when he spotted Wildfire. Perfect timing now, Robin could finally have that talk with him. Robin stood in front of Wildfire and Wildfire stopped walking. They just stood there staring.

"What?" asked Wildfire in a rather annoyed tone.

"I need to know something. Do you have some kind of problem with me?" asked Robin.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Why, what have I ever done to you?"

"It's not what you did to me but what your going to do to my sister." Robin looked puzzled at his last statement.

"What do mean? I would never hurt Starfire."

"You say that now but I know how you earth boys are. You'll just use Starfire and break her heart. I refuse to let my sister get hurt."

They both just stood there with angry faces until they heard footsteps. They turned to see who it was and it was Starfire with a happy look on her face.

"Friends, I ask you both to join me and the others in the hanging out." she said cheerfully.

"Sure thing sis." said Wildfire walking ahead before exchanging a harsh look at Robin. Starfire was about to walk away to but Robin put his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Starfire I need to talk to you." Robin figured he needed to tell her about his situation with Wildfire.

"Of course Robin but may I please say something first?"

"Of course, Star. Go ahead."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to my brother. It really makes me happy to have him here." she then braced him in a gentle hug. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Robin decided not to tell her. He wanted Starfire to be happy. If he told her now she would only blame herself.

"It's nothing. Let's go join the others."

It was morning and everyone was in the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing one of there games. Raven was floating in a corner reading one of her books. Robin and Starfire were at the table enjoying each others company. Wildfire had just walked in. He saw Robin whispering something to Starfire making her giggle. He decided he would rather not be around them while they were like that. He then turned his attention to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Give it up grass stain you can't beat me!"

"Just watch me, Cyborg." said Beast Boy pushing the buttons on his controller. Wildfire didn't feel like watching Beast Boy loose to Cyborg so he walked over to Raven.

"Good morning, Raven." he said in a happy tone. Raven's eyes looked up as he toke a seat by her but then returned to her book.

"Morning." she said in a flat tone. Wildfire looked back to Starfire and Robin.

"Does it bother you to see them like that?" he asked. Raven stopped reading and turned her attention to him.

"I admit it bothers me sometimes but their happy together so I don't mind."

"How can she be happy with him?" Raven raised a eyebrow.

"You don't like Robin, do you?"

"Is it that obvious."

"Obvious to everyone but Starfire. I don't know what is it with you and Robin but give him a chance, for Starfire's sake."

Just then the alarm went off. "Trouble."

When the Titans arrived at the scene they were shocked to see their opponents. It was the Gordanians.

"Yo man what's up. Why are the Gordanians here?" asked Cyborg.

"Those aren't just any type of Gordanians. There bounty hunters." said Wildfire.

"Whatever the reason there going down. Teen Titans go!" yelled Robin and the team jumped into action.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." said Raven and three cars were encased in a black glow. She threw them at the Gordanians knocking three down.

Beast Boy had turned into a T-Rex and was knocking them down one by one. Cyborg had his sonic cannon and was shooting at them. Robin was throwing his birdarangs and disc. He took out his both staff and swung it at one of the Gordanians. Starfire and Wildfire flew in the sky shooting there energy bolts. Robin kept swinging his bo staff at one of the Gordanians. The Gordanian blocked his attack with a spear he was holding. Robin did a kick knocking him down. He put one foot on top of the Gordanian and held his bo staff close to it's face.

"Why are you here, what is it that you want?" asked Robin in a angry tone.

"We are here to do a job and we want the princess." Robin's eyes widen in shock.

"Titans, there here for--" before he could say anything else something hard hit his head.

"Foolish human." laughed the Gordanian raising his spear. He was about to strike but Starfire jumped into action. She held the spear in her hands.

"You will not harm him!" and she shot the Gordanian with her eyebeams. She knelt down to Robin. "Robin are you ok." Robin stirred, slowly getting up. "Oh Robin you are ok!" she said grabbing him in a hug. It took a minute for him to register what happened and he remembered what the Gordanians told him.

"Starfire, you have to get out of here. The Gordanians are after you."

"But, Robin, I can not ..." she didn't get to finish because Robin cut her off.

"We'll be, fine just go." Starfire nodded and flew in the sky. Robin turned his attention to the battle and threw birdarangs. One of the Gordanians spotted Starfire.

"Companions, the girl!" he yelled. The Gordanains quickly flew around Starfire surrounding her. Beast Boy saw and changed back into human form.

"Dudes! Starfire is in trouble!" They turned their attention to Starfire who was trying to fight off the Gordanians. It was no use the Gordanians had hit her hard on her head causing her to fall to the ground hard.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin and Wildfire running to her but was stopped when they were hit by a Gordanian. The Gordanian then walked over to Starfire and picked her up.

"Companions, I've got the girl!" he yelled and all the Gordanians flew into the sky taking Starfire with them.

The team returned to titans tower. They sat in the living. It was quiet. Cyborg sat at the computer trying to find Starfire. Raven, Beast Boy and Wildfire sat on the couch while Robin was pacing back and forth. Wildfire was starting to get irritated and stood up.

"I'm going to go look for her."

"No, it's best we stay here till we can locate her." said Robin.

"I don't care what you think. My sister is in danger!" yelled Wildfire.

"I know how you feel but we can't jump into this without a plan." Wildfire then stood up to Robin. His eyes were glowing white.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Robin took out his bo staff.

"I'm warning you, stand down."

"Enough." said Raven standing between them. "This isn't the time to be fighting with each other." Wildfire eyes stopped glowing and Robin put his bo staff away.

"Booya! I found her," yelled Cyborg. "She's in the mountains just outside the city."

The Titans walked through a forest on the mountains.

"So what are we looking for anyway?" asked Beast Boy. He then bumped into Cyborg and noticed the others stopped walking. He stepped up to see a huge red ship. "Whoa."

The Titans hid behind a bush. Robin looked to see two guards. "Raven, think you can take those guys out quietly."

"Sure thing. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Her eyes glowed white and the two guards fell to the ground. They walked on the ship. Cyborg checked out the scanner on his arm.

"Looks like Starfire is trapped on the bottom part of the ship." he said.

"Alright. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Wildfire you go cause a distraction and take out as many guards you can, I'll go free Starfire."

"Wait a minute why don't I go free Starfire and you go with the others." said Wildfire.

"Why don't you go together." suggested Cyborg. They agreed and they split up.

Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg were fighting the Gordanians on the upper half of the ship while Robin and Wildfire were getting closer to the room were Starfire was being kept prisoner. They came across a corner where to guards stood. Robin through a gas ball knocking them out. He took the key and opened the door. They walked inside to see Starfire strapped to a wall. Her hands and legs were bound by metal cuffs. Robin ran up to her and took her face in his hands.

"Starfire." he said. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Robin." she said in a soft voice.

"Don't worry, we're getting you out of here." He took out a screw driver from his belt and began to pick at the locks. He got her out and put her arm around him to support her.

"Starfire?" said Wildfire in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, she should be ok but we have to get out of here." said Robin.

"Not so fast. The girl stays here." said a angry voice. They looked to see ten Gordanians was blocking them from escaping. Robin put Starfire next to a wall and turned his attention to the Gordanians.

"Wildfire, what do say we take these guys out." said Robin taking out his bo staff.

"My thoughts exactly." said Wildfire with his hands and eyes glowing.

Robin attacked one using his bo staff hitting one and kicked another. Wildfire hit two using his energy bolts and punched another. Robin then through his disc and birdarangs but the Gordanian blocked it and punched Robin, throwing him against the wall. Wildfire had hit two more but got kicked down and then punched to the wall next to Robin. The Gordanians now stood in front of them ready to attack but was shoot down. They looked up to see Starfire with her hands glowing. Meanwhile Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy had taken out all the guards.

"Booya! Now to meet up with the others." They didn't notice but one of the Gordanians pushed a red button and the ship glowed red.

_"Self destruct in 5 minutes."_

"Dudes, we gotta get out of here!" yelled Beast Boy and they started running.

"What's going on?" asked Wildfire. Just then Cyborg and the others spotted them.

"Yo guys, get your butts in gear we gotta go."

They got out of the ship just in time before it exploded. They noticed small ships escaping in sky hinting that the Gordanians had escaped.

The next day ... Everyone was on the roof. Wildfire had decided it was time he left. He walked up to Cyborg and shook his hand.

"Cyborg it's been cool man." said Wildfire.

"Come back again so we can play some more game station." said Cyborg. He then went over to Beast Boy.

"Thanks for tofu, dude. It was great."

"No problem dude." said Beast Boy and he walked over to Raven.

"Raven, I really enjoyed the time I spent with you." he said placing a kiss on her hand.

"Yeah me to." said Raven with a slight blush which Beast Boy seemed a little jealous at this. Wildfire then walked in front of Robin.

"Robin, I'm sorry for being a jerk, you really are a good guy but if you hurt my sister I'll have to hurt you." Robin laughed at this but noticed the look on his face, noticing it wasn't a joke. Robin just shook his hand.

"Don't worry about it." said Robin. Starfire ran up to Wildfire and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Wildfire, I shall miss you!"

"Don't worry, sis. I'm going back to Tamaran so I'll be ok." He was about to fly off when Robin stopped him.

"Wildfire I want you to have this." He gave Wildfire a communicator.

"Consider yourself an honary Titan."

"Thanks Robin. Bye guys." and he flew off.

Robin and Starfire stood on the roof after everyone went back inside.

"You know, Starfire, when your brother was here I was a little jealous since you was spending so much time with him." said Robin a little embarrassed. Starfire then grabbed him in a passionate kiss, then they pulled apart.

"Robin, no one could ever replace you." said Starfire with a smile and Robin smiled back.

-------------

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2.NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT WONDERGIRL SO DON'T MISS IT.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**


	3. GIRL POWER

**HELLO EVERYONE.SPECIAL THANKS TO LONGHAIREDHORSE FOR REVIEWING MY FIC. P.S.-I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**-----------**

"**GIRL POWER"-WONDERGIRL NEEDS HELP FROM THE TEEN TITANS TO CATCH A VILLAIN.**

"GIRL POWER"

It was a new day in Jump City and with a new day comes a new fight for the Teen Titans. They were in the city fighting a new criminal. It was some sort of creature. It was green and very huge. It had a hard chest and red eyes. The Titans were battling this new enemy but with little success. The angrier this thing got the harder it fought. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon pushing the creature back. He ran to hit it but it caught him and smacked him hard. Cyborg flew into Beast Boy and was 'crushing ' him with his weight.

"Dude, get off. You weigh a ton!" cried Beast Boy.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Raven shot blast of her dark magic as Starfire fired her starbolts. They bought the creature to it's knees but it quietly got up and hit both of them. Robin threw his disc and birdarangs but they were easily blocked by the creature. The creature ran at Robin and Robin tried jumping out of the way but it grabbed him by the leg and threw him across the ground. The creature was ready to hit Robin but it stopped. There was a gold rope tied around it. There was a girl flying in the air holding the rope. She lifted the creature up off the ground and threw it in the air. She flew above it and kicked it to the ground. It landed with a large crash completely knocked out. The dust cleared and the Titans ran to see who just helped them. In front of them stood a girl with blue eyes and light colored skin. She had on red lipstick and yellow star shaped earrings. Her hair was black and tied in a pony tail which reached her chest. She had on silver cuffs with a red strapped dress. The dress was covered in yellow stars. She had on a yellow belt that had a 'w' on it. She also had on high heeled black boots that reached her knees. She smiled at the Titans.

"Hey guys, how you been?" she asked. Starfire ran up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh friend, it is glorious to see you!" said Starfire happily.

"Yeah, haven't seen you since the brother hood of evil." said Cyborg.

"Thanks for the save, Wondergirl." said Robin shaking her hand.

"No problem." said Wondergirl

"So what brings you to Jump City?" asked Raven.

"I need you help tracking down a villain."

The Titans returned to their tower where Wondergirl told them about the villain.

"Her name is Oracle and I've been trying to track her down for months." said Wondergirl. "I believe she is in Jump City to steel some kind of artifact."

"Well if you need our help you got it." said Robin.

The Titans went to the museum since that's where any valuable artifacts are. They walked inside and looked around. Since the museum was big they decided to split up. They each went a different way to look for Oracle. Cyborg walked down a dark hall with only the light on his shoulder to guide him. He looked around only to see wax figures. He continued walking when he heard a soft laugh behind him. He spun around to see who it was but when he looked he only saw a wax knight. He turned back but still heard the laughing, he turned around to see nothing. "That's it no more cheese fries before a mission." He was about to walk away when he realized something. The wax knight wasn't there. He then felt something tap him on his shoulder. He turned around to see the wax knight.

Beast Boy walked down a dark hall surrounded by paintings. He shivered looking at the painting of people. He felt like they were watching him. "Ok get a grip, Beast Boy. Who's the man, I am. I'm so not scared." He continued walking when he heard some one whisper something. 'Beast Boy' said the voice. There was a sudden breeze of wind. "Ok this is way scary" said Beast Boy and he started running. The voice got louder and closer. Beast Boy was running so fast he tripped. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see a woman staring at him."Aaaggghhh!"

Robin opened the door to the basement of the museum. He took out his flash light from his belt and looked around. He stopped when he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around and their was nothing. "Hello, anyone there" he asked but no response. He kept walking but he kept hearing footsteps. He looked behind him and there was still nothing. He then felt a pair of hands grab him from behind and covered his mouth.

It had been a while since they separated and the girls had already met up but no sign of the boys. "What do you think happened to them?" asked Raven.

"I don't know. Do you think Oracle got to them?" asked Wondergirl.

"Oh, I hope are friends are alright." said Starfire.

"Oh, their all right." said a voice. The girls turned around to see a woman. She had blue hair and blue eyes. She had on a long white dress with black gloves and shoes.

"Oracle, I should have known you had something to do with this." said Wondergirl very angry. "Where are our friends?"

"Right here." She waved her hand and the boys appeared. They were all unconscious.

"What did you do to them?" asked Raven.

"Nothing, there just sleeping, but if you want them back you need to do something for me."

"What do you want?" asked Starfire.

"I want a gem but it's trapped in another dimension. I want you all to get it for me and I'll release your friends."

"How do you expect to get to this dimension?" asked Raven.

"With this pendent." She threw it and Starfire caught it. It was a blue beetle. "That's the only way in and out. Give it a little squeeze." Starfire squeezed the pendent and a portal appeared. Starfire put the pendent around her neck and they all walked inside.

The girls landed inside a strange world. The land was covered in mountains and forest. The girls started walking. There was silence before Wondergirl spoke up. "Listen guys, I just wanted to say sorry. If it wasn't for me this would have never happened."

"No friend, please do not blame yourself."

"Starfire, is right. We can't blame ourselves, we need to find the gem and get out of here." said Raven.

"I think we just did." said Wondergirl pointing at a shiny pink gem on top of a mountain. The girls few up and got closer to the gem but there was a little creature in front of them. They landed to get a closer look. The creature was small with pointy ears. It was white and had a long tail with big black eyes.

"Oh, its so cute!" said Starfire smiling.

"Whatever, lets just get it the gem." said Raven annoyed. Wondergirl took a step toward the gem but the creature growled at her. She took another step and the creature grew in size. It was larger and it's eyes was a shade of red.

Robin had just woken up as did Beast Boy and Cyborg to find they were chained to a wall.

"Dude what happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"I did." said Oracle walking up to them. "My name is Oracle, and for the time being your all my prisoners."

"Where are the girls?" asked Cyborg.

"Their just doing a little job for me."

Raven used her dark magic to shield them from the fire the creature let out. When it stopped Starfire let out a series of starbolts knocking the creature down. Wondergirl flew in and attacked with her super strength. It fell to the ground with a large crash causing dust to rise.

"Are we victorious?" asked Starfire. As soon as she said that the creature got up letting out a loud roar. It hit all three girls with its tail causing them to fall.

"My guess is no." said Raven in her regular tone.

The creature was getting madder and madder. It started destroying the area around them. That's when Wondergirl notice something. It was just like the creature they fought earlier.

"Girls, I have a plan. Follow my lead." said Wondergirl as she flew in the air with the others following. "**Hey ugly over here!**"

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get that thing to attack us?" asked Raven in a harsh tone.

"Trust me, we have to get this thing to follow us. **Hey you dumb monster come and get me!**" Starfire and Raven passed glances but decided to trust their friend.

"**You clorbag!**" yelled Starfire. Wondergirl and her looked at Raven.

"Uh ... dummy head." replied Raven.

They got the creature's attention and it started to follow them in a fit of rage. The girls flew away from it leading it to a cliff. In all it's anger the creature didn't notice the cliff and fell off. After their battle the girls surrounded the gem not sure what to do. They couldn't just hand it over to a villain but they had to save the boys. They all just sat there until they came up with a plan.

Meanwhile; Oracle was pacing back and forth in front of the boys. They then heard footsteps. When they looked to see who it was all they saw was Wondergirl holding a brown bag.

"Wondergirl, I see you completed the task. Where are your friends?" All Wondergirl did was stand there. "Didn't make it, how sad. Well back to business, the gem."

Wondergirl threw the bag to her feet. Oracle picked it up and opened it. There was nothing but a rock in there.

"You tricked me! Now your friends will pay the price." She aimed ice crystals at the boys but a black force field protected them. "How--" Her sentence was cut short by a blast of green energy hitting her. She opened her eyes to see three titan girls standing over her. "No... it can't be!"

"Teen Titans go!" yelled Wondergirl. The girls had Oracle surrounded. "Give it up, Oracle. You lost."

"Oh you are mistaken, Wondergirl" Oracle then pulled out the same blue beetle necklace. "I always keep a spare."

A portal appeared behind her. She was about to go through but Wondergirl wasn't going to give up that easily. She grabbed her lasso and it wrapped around the necklace pulling it from her hands. Oracle turned around but was sent flying into the portal by punch from Wondergirl.

The girls untied the boys and told them what happened.

"Booya!" cried Cyborg. "You girls kick some major butt."

"That was some team work back there but what about the gem?" asked Robin.

"Do not worry, Robin. We brought it back with us." replied Starfire.

"Plus, I'll be bringing it back to Themyscira to be guarded." said Wondergirl.

"Uh one question, how come you let Oracle get away?" asked Beast Boy.

"We just wanted her to meet someone." said Raven with a grin.

"I'll get those Titans girls if it's the last thing I do!" yelled Oracle. She then heard a growl from behind her. She turned around to see a very angry creature. "Just great."

---------

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED.IM THINKING ABOUT CHANGING THE RATING SO KEEP THAT IN MIND.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. UNFREEZE

**THANK YOU sailormarsfire93 , imsucharomantic , OlmecWillow and dolphinluver21 FOR REVIEWING.I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**-----------**

**"UNFREEZE"- THE VILLAINS ARE UNFROZEN QUESTION IS WHO UNFROZE THEM**

"UNFREEZE"

It was a new day in Jump City. The Titans were spending their day in the park. It was sunny outside and no crime going on. Since the Brotherhood of Evil there was little crime in the city. Almost all the villains had been frozen. So today the Titans decided to enjoy themselves. Raven was sitting under a tree with shade. She was reading one of her books. Robin was pushing Starfire on the swing ( since she wanted to try it out ). Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game of catch when they decided to take a break.

"Dude, this is the life. Some good 'ol time to relax." said Beast Boy now laying down on the grass.

"Yup, nothing beats a day off." said Cyborg stretching. His gaze went up to the sky and he looked back at the city.

There seemed to be smoke coming from it. Before he could say anything their communicators started beeping. "Titans, trouble."

They got in the T-car and drove off. When they got to the scene of the crime they were shocked to see their opponents. There stood in front of them the Puppet King, Control Freak, Fang, Cinderblock and Katarou.

"Dude, didn't we freeze these guys!" yelled Beast Boy.

"I don't know how they got free but they won't be for long. Titans go!" yelled Robin.

Cyborg took out his sonic cannon and attacked Cinderblock. Raven chanted her magic words and threw a mailbox at Puppet King. Fang crawled onto a building to avoid Starfire and Control Freak took out his glowing four sided sword to aim at Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into a bull sending Control Freak running scared. Robin had out his bo staff and was in a heated battle with Katarou.

"I want answers Katarou. How did you escape?"

"Let's just say I had a little help."

"From who?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Katarou pushed Robin back and did a back flip. "Retreat!"

Once he said that Puppet King threw a toy smoke bomb allowing him to disappear. Cinderblock punched Cyborg and ran away with Puppet King. As did Fang and Katarou. Robin punched his fist. He was angry.

"They got away."

"Not all of them." Raven pointed to Beast Boy who was in the form of a gorilla sitting on Control Freak.

They took Control Freak to the tower. He sat in a chair tied up with the Titans surrounding him.

"Alright Control Freak, talk." demanded Robin.

"No." Control Freak then stuck out his tongue to him. Beast Boy then stepped up.

"Ok dude, how bout we make a deal."

"I'm listening."

"If you talk I'll give you a copy of Ninja Monkeys 5."

"It's a deal."

"Alright, so tell us what you know." said Raven.

"I don't know much but some guy with a weirdo mask let out all the villains and told us to attack the Titans."

"Mask?" asked Robin now alarmed. "What kind of mask?"

"It was black and orange I think."

With that said Robin walked out the room. Everyone already knew what he was thinking. Slade. Starfire, worried followed him out where they were both in the hallway.

"Robin, may I ask what is it you plan to do?" asked Starfire.

"I'm going to Paris. I need to see if what Control Freak said is true."

"Then we will . . ."

"No. I need you guys here if some more villains show up." With that said he walked off leaving Starfire alone.

Robin took the T-ship and left while the others took Control Freak to jail. Robin walked down a dimly lit hallway formally known as the Brotherhood of Evil base. He came across a large door. Once he passed through that door he would confirm everything. He pushed the door open and walked in. There he saw nothing. There was no statues of the villains that were frozen.

"It was true, all of it." said Robin to himself trying to believe what happened. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the presence behind him.

"Hello Robin."

"Alright yall, bad guys are in jail so who's up for a movie!" cried Cyborg.

"Ooooh me, me, me!" yelled Beast Boy like a little child. "Hey Raven, what movie you wanna see?"

Raven who was reading her book turned her attention to Beast Boy. "Maybe Starfire could pick the movie." suggested Raven.

The three Titans turned to look at Starfire. She was staring out the window since Robin left. She had a sad expression on her face. Her eyes focused outside not even paying attention to the others.

"Ok, Star what movie you wanna see?" asked Beast Boy, not noticing the mood she was in.

"It does not matter."

Cyborg walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him to see him smiling.

"Don't worry. Star. He'll be ok." Starfire decided to trust in Cyborg and put on a smile of her own.

"May we have the cotton candy?"

"Sure thing."

"Slade."

"Robin, it is so good to see you."

"Cut the act, Slade. Why did you free the villains?"

"I simply need a few workers to complete certain task."

"What sort of task?"

"To destroy the Titans."

Slade then threw a dagger at Robin but Robin quickly avoided it. Slade charged in throwing a series of kicks and punches. Robin blocked them and did a back flip separating the two. He quickly threw his disc and birdarangs. Slade took out a bo staff and knocked them down.

"You're good Robin . . . but not good enough."

Slade kicked himself off the ground and was ready to kick Robin. Robin quickly threw a smoke bomb. This caused Slade to miss and he was unable to see Robin.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Robin jumped in the air and went down to hit Slade with his bo staff. Slade turned fast and hit with his own bo staff. They collided and fell out of each others hands.

"It appears we have a draw Robin . . . at least for now."

Slade then took out a small device from his belt. It was a small rectangular remote. He pushed the button and explosions were heard throughout the base. Robin turned to look at Slade but he was already gone. There was no time to go look for him and Robin had to get out of the collapsing building. As soon as he got out he looked at the now fallen building. The battle between him and Slade had begun once again.

It was dark and all four Titans stood in the living room waiting for their leader to return. The doors swooshed open and in walked Robin. Starfire who was sitting on the couch quickly got up and rushed over to Robin with the others behind her.

"Robin, you have arrived." she said with cheer in her voice.

"So what did you find out?" asked Raven.

"Slade, he's back." said Robin. "He let out all the villains."

"Did he say why?" asked Cyborg.

"He said he wanted to destroy the Titans." Robin punched his fist in his hand. "He has to be stopped, no matter what."

There was a tense atmosphere in the room. Everyone sensed it.

"Well it's been a long night so I'm gonna head to bed." said Beast Boy.

"Little dude's right. I think it's best we try and get some sleep." said Cyborg, following Beast Boy.

Raven followed them out as well. The only one's left was Robin and Starfire. Robin was about to walk out the room as well but stopped when Starfire grabbed his arm. He turned around to look at her face to face.

"Robin, what happens now that Slade is back?"

"We bring him to justice, Starfire. No matter what."

"I am aware of that but what happens to the team, to you . . . to _us?_" Her eyes now faced the floor.

In the past Robin shielded himself from everyone around him to focus on Slade. He knew what Starfire was thinking. She didn't want him to block himself out from his friends. He took her hands in his and her eyes returned to look at him.

"Starfire, I promise that this time I won't abandon the team."

He then embraced her in a gentle hug. She hugged him back. They stood like that for a while and then they separated.

"You should get some rest, Star."

Starfire nodded and walked out the room.

"I won't let you win Slade. I'm not going to let you hurt my friends and that's a promise." With that said Robin left the room.

Elsewhere . . .

"So it is agreed then, Slade. We will join forces to take down the Titans."

"I'm so glad you decided to take my offer but there are still some people missing before we can put my plan into action."

----------

**I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.THIS STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A STARFIRE ARC BUT NOW THAT I GOT INTO IT MY PLANS CHANGED.THIS CHAPTER WAS TO GIVE YOU A HINT OF WHATS SUPPOSED TO COME.I HOPED YOU LIKED IT.NEXT CHAPTER TITANS NORTH IS GONNA SHOW UP.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**


	5. NORTH

**THANK YOU Jeremy, sailormarsfire93, longhairedhorse, AND dolphinluver21 FOR REVIEWING.I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT.I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**-----------**

**"NORTH"-A NEW TEAM OF TITANS IS MADE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY CAN'T GET ALONG**

"NORTH"

"Tell me why should I join this team?" asked a annoyed Jinx.

"Because Robin asked us too." said Kid Flash stuffing his mouth full of burgers.

"Kid Flash, not to long ago I quit a team. What makes you so sure I'm ready to join a new one?"

"Because this time you have me and besides... I sort of told Robin we joined." he laughed nervously.

"What."

"Don't get mad, after all I did treat us to lunch."

"Sure, a couple of burgers at a not so clean restaurant. That totally makes up for you putting me on a team without even asking." she said sarcastically with a hint of anger in her voice.

Just then she got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. She had only been out for less then a second and Kid Flash was standing in front of her with a rose in his hand.

"For me' lady."

She took the rose and smelled it. The anger she had for him quickly disappeared.

"Ok, when do we leave?"

"Right now."

He picked her up bridal style and speed off. When he finally stopped running he put Jinx down. They stood in front of a ' T ' shaped tower. The tower was on top of a cliff. It was surrounded by water. When you looked back you could see the city. They walked inside to be surrounded by the large living room. There was a ' U ' shaped couch and a large tv. There was a green carpet that covered the floor and a table in front of the couch.

"Looks like were the first ones here." said Jinx leaning against the couch.

A small grin came across Kid Flash's face as he walked up to her. He put his hands to her side on the couch.

"Which means were alone." he said leaning in close.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. They were a inch apart from each others lips when a voice called out to them stopping the kiss they were about to share.

"I wouldn't say you're alone."

Jinx quickly pushed Kid Flash away which caused him to fall on the floor.

"Thanks a lot, Wondergirl." he said sarcastically.

Wondergirl paid him no attention and shook Jinx's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jinx. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope."

"So, where's everybody else?" asked Wondergirl.

Jinx just shrugged. Just then portal appeared behind them. They all turned to see what or who it was. From the portal stepped out Herald and Jericho.

"Sorry were late." said Herald.

"No problem dude." said Kid Flash sitting on the couch. Just then the screen flickered on. On screen was Robin. The Titans toke a seat on the couch.

"Nice to see you guys made it." said Robin."So I assume you all know that the villains escaped. That's why I wanted a new team. Your job is to protect Central City. Now I already decided who's going to be leader."

Before Robin could say anything else Kid Flash interrupted.

"No need to say any more I'll be glad to be leader." said Kid Flash proudly.

"Actually Kid Flash, I wanted Wondergirl to lead the team."

Kid Flash's pride quickly left and he sat down on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Robin, I would be honored." said Wondergirl.

"Excellent, I'll leave you guys to get to know each other. Robin out." With that said the screen turned off.

"Well congratulations leader." said Herald.

"Thanks."

"I'm sure you will be a great leader. Don't you think so Kid Flash?" said Jinx.

"Whatever." he mumbled.

"Would you excuse us." said Jinx pulling Kid Flash off the couch and out the door, leaving the other Titans in the living room.

"That was weird." said Wondergirl. Jericho and Herald nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong?" asked Jinx.

"Nothing's wrong." said Kid Flash leaning against the hallway wall. Jinx just gave him a stern look. "It's not fair, how come she gets to leader and not me?"

"I'm sure Robin had his reasons."

Just then they heard a alarm. They ran back into the living room to see what was wrong. Herald was typing at the control panel.

"There's a robbery at the bank." he said.

"I'm on it." with that Kid Flash ran out the room.

"No wait!" yelled Wondergirl but he was already gone. "Ok team move out."

"Alright, hurry and put the money in the bag."

"You know robbing a bank is so last year." said Kid Flash. "So, who are you?"

The man turned around. "I'm Ding Dong Daddy."

"Well Ding Dong Fatty, are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?"

Ding Dong Daddy growled and shoot a laser gun at Kid Flash who easily avoided it. He then ran out the door. "Later sucker."

Ding Dong Daddy kept running but stopped to see Kid Flash in front of him.

Kid Flash just smiled. "Really now, I'm insulted."

Just then a portal appeared behind him. Out stepped Jinx, Herald, Wondergirl and Jericho.

"Nice to see you guys could make it."

"Kid Flash, you can't just go running off like that. We're a team." said Wondergirl.

"Running is what I do best."

"You know what I mean. You could have waited for us."

They were busy arguing that Ding Dong Daddy snuck onto his car. Jericho noticed and tapped Jinx. She turned around to see that their villain was getting away. She sent hexes at his car popping his wheels. Wondergirl and Kid Flash stopped arguing to see that the villain was stopped. They gave Ding Dong Daddy to the police and left to get something to eat. They decided on pizza and sat at a table. A young girl who was their waiter gave them their pizza. She also gave Kid Flash a soda.

"Don't worry, that's on the house." and she gave him a smile.

"Thanks." he said and gave her a wink and she giggled walking away. He was about to take a sip when Jinx's eyes glowed pink and the soda splashed in his face. "Guess it's on me." he said laughing.

"I'm not hungry." said Jinx and she walked off. Jericho shook his head and followed her.

"You are a jerk." said Wondergirl.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." he snapped back.

"What is your problem?"

"Maybe I don't like having you as a leader."

"You know what, I don't care! I refuse to work with you." and she walked off.

"Amazons, am I right Herald."

"Do you really think you could lead this team, Kid Flash. Maybe you should think about that." and Herald walked off leaving Kid Flash alone.

Jinx sat on a park bench with her elbows on her knees and her head resting in her hands. She was upset with Kid Flash. She really cared about him. He saved her from leading a life of crime. She turned good because of him. She trusted him and he goes and flirts with some waiter. Not only that he was the one who wanted to join the team yet this is how he acts. Jinx was lost in her thoughts when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jericho smiling at her. She didn't know why but she started confusing to him how she felt.

"I'm upset with Kid Flash. He's been acting like a brat. You know, I didn't even want to be on this team but I did it for him." She looked over at Jericho to see him looking at her. "You think I should forgive him?" He nodded with a smile on his face. "Thanks Jericho. I really needed this talk." and she left to go find Kid Flash.

Wondergirl walked down the path in the park. She was kicking at a rock that was in her path. She was mad but not at Kid Flash. Well some of it was at Kid Flash but she was mad at herself. Her first day as leader and the team already had a argument and she didn't even know where half her team was.

"Some leader I am.."

"You're a great leader" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Herald.

"Thanks for the compliment but I don't think so."

"Is this because of what happened?"

"Yes and no. It's my first day as leader and my team is already broken up. Maybe I should quit."

"I don't think so. It's your first day as leader and our first day as a team. I would be lying if I said I thought everything would be easy."

"Do you really think I could be a good leader, that we could be a good team?"

"I don't think, I know."

Wondergirl then grabbed him in a hug. "Thank you."

"Um . . . no problem." he said while blushing.

They then pulled apart and Wondergirl looked over his shoulder. "Is that Jericho?"

He turned around to see Jericho lying on the grass. They walked over to him. Jericho opened his eyes and stood up.

"Jericho, do you know where Jinx is?" asked Herald. Jericho nodded.

"Is she ok?" asked Wondergirl. Again he nodded.

"That's good. Come on guys, lets go find our team."

"Not so fast." said a voice.

Kid Flash walked down the city sidewalk lost in thought. He admitted he was being a jerk. He also thought about what it would be like to be leader. The responsibility. He now thought long and hard about it. He wouldn't be able to do it. He's to care free to be a leader. He was now upset over the way he acted. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see Jinx running towards him. She jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. They then pulled apart.

"I'm sorry." they said in union.

"You first." he said.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about your feelings. You really wanted to be leader."

"You don't have to apologize. You were right. I don't have what it takes to be leader." he looked down but then smiled. "But that's ok cause I have an awesome girlfriend."

"That you do, but if you ever flirt with another girl I'll break your legs."

"Um . . ."

"It was a joke." and she pulled him in close into a passionate kiss.

Just then their communicators started beeping. Jinx pulled hers out and flipped it open to see Wondergirl on screen.

"I need you guys in the park, There's trouble."

"We'll be there in a flash." said Kid Flash and he picked up Jinx and speed off.

In the park the three Titans were surrounded.

"Beware for I am Billy Numerous!" yelled Billy.

"And when were done with you we'll have this city on its knees!" yelled another Billy.

"Man these guys are annoying." said Herald. "Where's Kid Flash and Jinx?"

Just then a flash of yellow and red knocked down some of the Billy's surrounding them. Then burst of pink energy knocked down the rest. Everyone turned to see Kid Flash and Jinx.

"You rang." said Kid Flash smiling.

"Billy, it's nice to see you." said Jinx.

"Well it's not so nice to see you traitor." he said and stuck out his tongue.

The Titans now stood as one team.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for the way I acted." said Kid Flash.

"Apology accepted now lets go kick some butt!" said Wondergirl."Teen Titans go!"

The Titans sprung into action. Kid Flash ran as fast as he could knocking down as many Billy's as possible. Herald was punching a lot of them. Jinx sent hexes out on them sending them flying to the ground. Wondergirl grabbed her lasso and wrapped up one of the Billy's. She then swung him around in a circle hitting other Billy's. Jericho had toke control of one of the Billy's and hit one of the other Billy's.

"Billy, quit hittin' me."

"Wasn't me Billy, was him."

"Not uh."

The Billy's then started fighting each other. Within minutes all the Billy's were knocked out. The Titans turned him over to the police. It was already late and the sun was coming up. The Titans were already home and stood on top of their tower looking back at the city.

"So, are we cool?" asked Wondergirl.

"Yeah, we're cool." said Kid Flash smiling.

"Now this is the way a team should act." said Herald. Jericho nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Well it looks like Central City has it's team." said Jinx.

With that said they looked back at the city. Their city. They finally became a team.

----------

**IM SORRY FOR MAKING KID FLASH A JERK THAT'S JUST THE WAY I WANTED THE STORY TO GO.I LOVE KID FLASH SO IF I GOT ANYONE MAD PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	6. BREAKOUT

**THANK YOU My-name-is-foxglove ,imsucharomantic ,dolphinluver21 AND sailormarsfire93 FOR REVIEWING.IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**-----------**

**"BREAKOUT"-SOMEONE IS TRYING TO GET BROTHER BLOOD OUT OF PRISON**

"BREAKOUT"

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time Beast Boy _**NO!**_" yelled Cyborg.

"Tell me again why are we going to Steel City." whined Beast Boy.

"Because someone has threaten to break out Brother Blood." said Robin. "And it's are job to make sure that doesn't happen."

"So we must help our friends Titans East." said Starfire.

Beast Boy just crossed his arms and looked out the window from the T-car. When he looked outside he saw Titans east tower. Cyborg parked the car in the garage were Titans east were waiting. When they stepped out the car Mas and Menos ran up to Starfire holding out gifts.

"Hola Starfire." said the twins.

"Thank you guys for coming, we really needed your help." said Bumblebee shaking Robin's hand.

"No problem, we're glad to help." said Robin.

"So any idea who's after Blood?" asked Raven.

"We're not sure." said Speedy.

"Who would wanna break out Brother Blood?" asked Cyborg.

"We don't know, that's why we asked you guys to come help us Sparky." said Bumblebee. The other Titans snickered at his nickname.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that."

"Well come on, no use standing around here." said Aqualad leaving.

The other Titans started to follow them out. When the other Titans were out of view Beast Boy stopped Cyborg.

"So _Sparky _when were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about Beast Boy?"

"Come on, it's obvious you two like each other."

"We're just friends BB."

"Fine, don't tell me but one way or another I'll find out." said Beast Boy walking ahead.

Everyone was in the living room. Beast Boy, Aqualad and the twins were playing a video game. Raven and Starfire floated gently in a corner meditating. Robin and Speedy were comparing each others weapons. Cyborg walked in and obsevered the scene. He saw Bumblebee sitting down at a table looking over some files. He decided to go join her.

"So, whatcha doing?" he asked.

Bumblebee snapped out of her thoughts to look up at Cyborg. "Oh. Hey, Sparky. Just looking at a couple case files."

"Sounds boring."

"Yeah it is but someone gotta do it... and I doubt those bone heads will."

"Need some help?"

"It's ok Sparky, I'm almost done."

"So what are you looking at now?"

"It's a map of the jail Brother Blood is in. You see their holding him in here." said Bumblebee pointing to a spot on the map. "If someone wants to get to him they can go directly in side or they can go to three outer parts to break in."

"So all we have to do is guard these four points."

"My thoughts exactly. What I still don't understand is who would want Blood."

"Well as long as Brother Blood stays in jail I could care less."

Bumblebee noticed the change in his voice. The thought of Brother Blood getting out of jail made his blood boil. Cyborg placed his hands down on the desk in frustration. His eyes looking down. Bumblebee placed her hand on top of his causing him to look up at her.

"Don't worry, Sparky. Everything will be ok."

Cyborg looked into her eyes and she looked back at him. They started to lean closer together but stopped when they heard someone yelling.

"Hey guys, pizza is here!" yelled Speedy.

Cyborg and Bumblebee turned their heads to look at Speedy. Then they looked down to see their hands were still holding each other. Cyborg quickly pulled his hands away.

"Um... sorry about that." he said.

"No problem. Come on, lets get some pizza." and she walked away to join the other titans.

Cyborg followed her not so close behind still trying to get over the embarrassment that just happened. A little while later everyone was in there rooms. Cyborg had woken up to get something to drink. He opened the refrigerator door and took out a bottle of water. He took a sip and closed the door. He almost spit out his water from shock. When he closed the door their was Beast Boy standing their with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face.

"Hey Cy, what's up?" he asked in a sly tone.

"Uh, nothing. Just getting a drink." and he walked past Beast Boy.

"So are you gonna tell me what you and Bumblebee were talking about?"

"We was just talking about the mission, nothing else."

"Oh come on Cy, you can tell me. I promise to keep it a secret."

Cyborg sighed and took a seat at the table. Beast Boy took this as a sign and sat down next to him.

"Ok dude, do you like her or not?"

"Ok, maybe I like her a little."

"Ha! I knew it. Way to go Cy." he said patting his friend on the back. "So when are you gonna tell her?"

"I'm not."

"What, how come?"

Cyborg looked down at his hands. Beast Boy now understood what was going on.

"Cyborg, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't worry about it."

Just then the alarm started ringing. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran to the computer to see what was wrong. The other Titans then came running in.

"There's been a spotting of a couple of villains at the prison." said Cyborg.

The Titans now stood outside the prison. They split into four groups. Beast Boy and the twins took the south side. Raven and Aqualad took the west side. Starfire, Robin and Speedy took the north. Cyborg and Bumblebee had the inside. They were directed to Brother Blood's room. He sat down with his head hung low. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Cyborg, Bumblebee, how good to see you again. What brings you here?" asked Blood.

"Cut the act Blood you know why we are here." said Bumblebee.

"Ironic isn't it, Cyborg. You hate me yet here you are protecting me."

Cyborg's fist tightened. Bumblebee saw and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's wait outside."

Outside stood Beast Boy with the twins. They heard a sound in the bushes and Beast Boy went to go check it out. As soon as he went past the bushes he ran out screaming followed by Overload. On the west side was Raven and Aqualad. It was quiet but then they heard foot steps. They turned around to see a army of men. Starfire, Speedy and Robin were already in battle with Plasmus. Inside Cinderblock was making his way in to where Brother Blood was. Bumblebee and Cyborg had heard him.

"Ok, I'll take out Cinderblock you guard Blood." she said. Cyborg nodded in agreement. Then she flew off.

Beast Boy turned into a lion and attacked Overload. Overload attacked him with a burst of electricity. Overload was about to finish him off but Mas and Menos stepped in. Beast Boy pulled out his communicator.

"Hey Raven, we could use some help here. Overload is kicking our butts."

"Overload . . . lead him over here. I have a plan."

Starfire shot her starbolts at Plasmus while Robin threw his disc and Speedy shot his arrows. Plasmus got angry and shot out his goo knocking them down.

"This is gross, yes." said Starfire helping Robin up.

Beast Boy and the twins finally made it to where Aqualad and Raven was. When they were there Raven told them her plan. To switch opponents. Beast Boy and the twins toke care of the army. Aqualad used his powers to take care of Overload. Robin threw a ice disc and Speedy shot his ice arrow. They collided with Plasmus and he was frozen. Bumblebee was fighting Cinderblock but to no use. He just wouldn't go down. That's when he hit Bumblebee. Cyborg was guarding Brother Blood when he heard Bumblebee scream. Brother Blood smiled.

"Well it looks like our little friend is in trouble. What do you plan to do" Cyborg hesitated for a minute but quickly ran off.

When he got their Cinderblock was standing over a unconscious Bumblebee. Cyborg attacked with his sonic cannon pushing Cinderblock back. Cyborg went over to see if Bumblebee was alright. Her eyes slowly opened.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks but other then that I'm fine." He held out his hand helping her up.

"Ready to take this guy down." She nodded.

She shot her stingers and Cyborg shot his sonic cannon. When Cinderblock was almost out of strength they punched him out. That's when the others came. That's when Robin asked them about Brother Blood. Cyborg and Bumblebee quickly became alarmed. They forgot about him. They ran to his room or what was left of it. The walls had been torn down and Blood was missing. The next day the Titans were all packed up and ready to leave.

"Listen Sparky, I'm sorry about Blood." said Bumblebee.

"It's ok, besides... I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Hey Cyborg, ready to go?" yelled Beast Boy. Cyborg nodded and got in the car.

"Hey Sparky, you forgot something." yelled Bumblebee.

Cyborg stuck his head out the window and Bumblebee went up to him. She put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Don't forget to call me." she said. Cyborg had a huge smile on his face and nodded then he drove off.

Elsewhere . . .

"Brother Blood, I'm so glad you could make it. I have an offer that you just can't refuse."

----------

**WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.I GOT A GREAT IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.WELL I THINK IT'S GREAT.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	7. FAIRY TALE

**THANK YOU HopefulGurl FOR THE REVIEW AND ADVICE.THANK YOU insanity mistress FOR THE REVIEW.I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER.I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**-----------**

**"FAIRY TALE"-STARFIRE GETS SUCKED INTO A BOOK.**

"FAIRY TALE"

It was another day in Jump City. Today, the titans were battling Mother Mae-Eye. It wasn't going so well. Every time they had her on the run she would use her magic spoon to pull off some trick and stop them. Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon. He shot her and she fell backwards.

"Booya!" Cried Cyborg.

Mother Mae-Eye wasn't too pleased with this. She got angry and waved her spoon, creating a giant waffle that fell on top of Cyborg. Next was Beast Boy. He turned into a elephant and charged at her. She let out a yawn, quite bored at his attempt. Again, she waved her magic spoon, this time to create a giant hole in the street, which Beast Boy fell into. Raven engulfed two cars in black energy and threw them at Mother Mae-Eye. She got hit, but quickly recovered. Using her powers she created a giant bowl, which hovered over Raven's head. The bowl tipped over and spilled milk on top of Raven. Mother Mae-Eye let out a laugh, but was silenced by a birdarang. Robin ran, throwing every weapon in his belt.

"You little brat!" Yelled Mother Mae -Eye.

She used her spoon to created a goo, which she aimed at Robin. He got trapped in the goo, unable to move. Mother Mae-Eye laughed over her victory but was stopped when a starbolt hit her. She fell to the ground and looked up. There was Starfire, flying in the air with her hands and eyes glowing. Mother Mae-Eye grew angry. _'This one again' _she thought, _'It's because of her my plans didn't work last time'. _Mother Mae-Eye quickly got up and made a run for it, not wanting to deal with Starfire. Unfortunately for her, Starfire was right behind her. Mother Mae-Eye threw any thing she could think of at her. Starfire dodged and in return shot a starbolt. It hit Mother Mae-Eye and sent her flying into a store window. Mother Mae-Eye had crashed into a book store. The books fell to the ground, scattered around her. Starfire quickly flew in the store.

"I ask you nicely to turn yourself in." Said Starfire.

Mother Mae-Eye looked around, for a way to escape, when something caught her eye. At Starfire's feet laid a open book. A evil grin came across Mother Mae-Eye's face.

"It's time to get ride of you for good!" Laughed Mother Mae-Eye, as she turned her spoon around in circles, creating a pink energy.

The energy wrapped itself around Starfire. Starfire fought back using her starbolts, but it was no use. The energy started to pull Starfire in the book, until she was completely trapped inside. Mother Mae-Eye picked up the book and let out a evil laugh. She put the book in her pocket and turned around, walking out the store. The Titans were already outside. They were surprised to see Starfire wasn't there.

"Where's Starfire?!" Yelled Robin.

Mother Mae-Eye laughed. Her spoon grew in size and she jumped on it.

"That's for me to know." She said in a sweet voice. "And for you brats never to find out!" She said in a angry voice and she flew off.

"Titans after her. We have to get Starfire!" Said Robin.

Starfire's eyes slowly opened. She was surprised to find herself laying down on the ground. What surprised her more was when she stood up and looked around. She was surrounded by forest.

"Oh, I do not think I am in Jump City any more." She said getting up. "Friends, are you here?" She called out, but received no answer.

She did the only thing she could think of, she started walking. She walked down the path in the middle of the forest. That's when she heard noises coming from a bush. The noise got louder and closer. She prepared a starbolt, but stopped when a little boy came out from the bush. He had on purple pointed shoes with a matching hat. His ears were also pointed. If he wasn't so short he would have looked a lot like Beast Boy. Starfire kneeled down to look at the boy eye to eye.

"Hello, I am Starfire, who might you be?"

The boy stepped back, a little bit scared, but quickly moved forward. "Hi, I'm Gar."

"Hello, Gar, may I ask you why you are all alone out here?"

"I live here."

"In the forest?" Starfire looked confused.

"Come on, I'll show you."

He grabbed her hand and led her to his home. It didn't take them long to reach his house. It was a little house, but big enough to fit Starfire. She sat in a little chair while the boy bought food to the table. His eyes where big with interest. He asked her many questions. Starfire let out a little giggle. This boy defiantly reminded her of Beast Boy. She let out sigh. She wondered if her friends were okay. She was torn from her thoughts when she heard screaming outside. She and Gar quickly ran outside to see a boy being attacked by huge bugs. Starfire didn't waste any time, she quickly flew into action and attacked the bugs. They went down pretty easily and flew away. Gar helped the boy up and asked him if he was ok. He nodded. He had on a baggy brown shirt and pants. He was a lot larger then Gar, both in shape and size. He looked a lot like Cyborg, but with out the metal. Starfire and Gar introduced themselves. The boy thanked them for their help.

"My name is Vic." He said.

"Hello, Vic." Said Starfire. "Please new friend, why were you being attacked."

"I don't know why exactly. But I do know that it was because of Kit."

"Who's Kit?" Asked Gar.

"She's this big mean, stupid, ugly witch." Said Vic with disgust.

They were all sitting down listening to Vic's story. As it turns out Kit was a cruel witch who took over the castle. Starfire clenched her fist in anger. She did not like the sound of this Kit person. She stood up.

"Friends, we must put a stop to this Kit." Said Starfire.

"Wwhhaatt!" Yelled Gar and Vic in union.

"We can put a stop to her evil ways."

Vic looked at Starfire then back at Gar. "Ok, I'm in. Lets go kick some butt!"

Vic and Gar started running down the path, with Starfire close behind. _'I guess getting home will have to wait' _thought Starfire.

"Urgh, dudes, I can't take it anymore!" Yelled Beast Boy.

The Titans had been chasing Mother Mae-Eye around the whole city. They were starting to get frustrated. They just couldn't catch her. This only put more stress on them. If they couldn't catch her then how were they supposed to find Starfire.

"There's got to be a way to stop her." Said Cyborg. "I mean come on, she's just a old lady."

"True, but she's a old lady with a lot of tricks." Said Raven pulling down her hood.

"She's just another criminal." Said Robin. "And like any other criminal she has a weak spot. The question is what."

The Titans just stood there thinking in silence. That's when Beast Boy thought of something.

"Dudes, I got it!" He yelled. The other Titans turned to look at him. "Okay, we know Mother Mae-Eye is a witch right." The Titans nodded. "Okay, so how do we beat a witch?"

"Throw water on her." Said Cyborg.

"Some how I don't think that would work." Said Raven.

"It's easy, all we have to do is take her wand away." Said Beast Boy.

The Titans thought about it, everything Beast Boy was saying was true. The only reason why Mother Mae-Eye kept escaping was because of her magic spoon. Her spoon was the source of her power, take that away and she would go down easy.

"Beast Boy, you're a genius." Said Robin.

"I am? I mean of course I am."

"Okay Titans, we track down Mother Mae-Eye, take her spoon and then we can get Starfire." Said Robin. "Titans, go!"

The Titans ran off leaving Beast Boy behind, who was currently in a happy dance, until Cyborg grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him along.

"Cookies!"

"Turkey!"

"Cookies!"

"Turkey!"

Starfire followed Gar and Vic while they fought about which food tasted better. She couldn't help but laugh. Their arguments were just like the ones Cyborg and Beast Boy have over tofu and meat. She promised herself as soon as she stopped Kit she would find a way home. While they were walking they heard noises from up a head. When they got there, there was one of Kit's bugs battling a little girl. Starfire was about to go help but it looked like the girl had everything under control.

The girl had what appeared to be a wand. When she waved the wand it sent out shocks of black energy. She was doing well, until the bug knocked down her wand. The girl started walking backwards but tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. The girl raised her arms to cover herself and closed her eyes. Nothing happened. She opened to see Starfire. Starfire was pushing the bug back. She then shot her eyebeams. The bug flew away. Starfire turned around and offered the small girl a hand. She took it and Starfire helped her up. The girl had purple hair and eyes. She looked like Raven ,but in pink.

"Thanks for your help..." she trailed off not knowing Starfire's name.

"I am Starfire and you are most welcomed. This is Vic and Gar." She said pointing to the two boys ,who waved in return. "Please new friend, what is your name?"

"My name is Rae."

"So Rae, you were attacked by Kit too?" Asked Vic. She nodded.

"You have also been attacked." Said Starfire. "Then will you help us to stop Kit?"

"Okay, but only if he stops drooling at me." Said Rae pointing to Gar.

The team walked down the path and finally made it to castle. Gar stood behind ,but was only pulled by Vic. They walked up the stairs but was stopped. They were surrounded by Kit's bugs. Starfire flew in the air, shooting starbolts. Vic and Rae were battling too, while Gar hid behind a large rock. Starfire found herself surrounded. She attacked many of them, but got hit from behind. She fell to the ground and was about to be attacked. That's when a boy jumped in front of her. He attacked using a sword and the bugs flew away. He turned around to face the others. He was wearing blue and red armor. He also had on a black mask. He looked like Robin.

"Hi, I'm Rob." He said.

After they introduced themselves Rob told them his story. It turns out he was the prince and Kit had took over his castle. They agreed to help each other stop Kit. They made their way inside the castle. Rob had told them Kit should be in the main room. They pushed open the doors and walked inside. In front of them was a girl with short blonde hair and a long black dress. She turned around to face them.

"Kitten!?" Said a shocked Starfire. The girl looked exactly like Kitten.

"My names not Kitten. It's Kit!" She yelled angrily.

She then took out her wand and shot fire balls at them. They all ran to get away from the attack. That's when some more bugs showed up. Kit let out a laugh. They all started to battle the bugs while Gar hid. He watched as his friends were battling. He then looked at Kit, who was also paying mind to the battle._' Time to be brave' _he thought. He snuck over to Kit and grabbed her wand. She caught him and they struggled to take the wand from each other. That's when Gar thought of a plan. He stuck a finger in his mouth and put it in her ear.

"Wet-Willie!" He said laughing. Kit screamed out in horror and let go of the wand. Gar quickly grabbed the wand. "Starfire catch!" And he threw the wand to her.

Starfire caught the wand and broke it in two. The bugs disappeared.

Back in Jump City the titans finally corned Mother Mae-Eye. Mother Mae-Eye didn't give up that easily. She shot pink blast of energy at them, causing them to jump out of the way. She took this as her chance to escape. She flew in the air laughing. Cyborg saw and aimed his sonic cannon. He fired and hit Mother Mae-Eye, causing her to fall. While she was falling the book flew out of her pocket and she let go of the her wand. The wand fell to the ground and broke.

"Thank you so much, Starfire." Said Rob.

"You are most welcomed new friends. But I still need to find a way home." Said Starfire. Just then a portal appeared behind her.

"What is that?"Asked Vic.

"It must be a way home." Said Rae.

Starfire looked back to her new friends. They all had sad expressions on their faces.

"Were gonna miss you, Starfire." Said Gar.

Starfire pulled the kids in a group hug. "I shall miss you as well friends."

They said their good byes and Starfire went through the portal.

The Titans had Mother Mae-Eye surrounded.

"Alright talk, what did you do to Starfire?" Demanded Robin.

Just then a pink portal appeared behind them. They were happy to see that Starfire came through it. After they took Mother Mae-Eye to jail they went back to the tower and Starfire told them what happened to her. After a while every one went to their rooms. Starfire sat on her bed and held the book she was trapped in close. She opened her drawer and put the book inside. She promised herself that she would never forget the friends she made in that book.

--------

**I HOPED EVERY ONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.HopefulGurl GAVE ME SOME ADVICE ON MY WRITING SO I HOPE IT GOT BETTER.NEXT CHAPTER I'M BRINGING IN RED X.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	8. BATTLE ARENA

**THANK YOU dolphinluver21,lilninjapig,longhairedhorse and acosta perez jose ramiro FOR THE REVIEWS.HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER.I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**-------------**

**"BATTLE ARENA"-RED X AND ROBIN ARE CAPTURED.CAN THEY WORK TOGETHER TO ESCAPE.**

"BATTLE ARENA"

The air was still as the Titans faced their new opponent for today. Robin's masked eyes looked straight into the masked eyes of Red X.

"Titans, go!" Yelled Robin and the team jumped into action, not knowing that somewhere in the warehouse, someone was watching them.

Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Red X. Red X saw and quickly pushed the button on his belt. He teleported right next to Cyborg and threw a 'x' on his back. It sent bolts of electricity, causing Cyborg to fall to the ground. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and tried to hit Red X. Red X dodged all his attacks. Raven saw Beast Boy struggling, so she decided to help. She started to chant her magical words, but Red X saw and threw a 'x' at her, covering her mouth. He then shot a 'x' at Beast Boy. It pushed him back and sent him crashing into Raven. They were tied together.

"Nice try." Said Red X. He was then hit in the back by a starbolt, causing him to roll to the ground. He looked up to see Starfire. "Nice to see you again to, cutie." He said while standing up.

Starfire didn't waste any time and shot her starbolts. Red X dodged all of them. He then shot a 'x' at her. It hit and pinned her to the wall. She struggled to get free. Red X calmly walked up to her, putting his hand on her chin, he moved her face upwards so that she could look at him.

"Now, cutie, about that da-." He was cut off by a kick from Robin.

"Robin!" Cried out Starfire in joy.

Robin then turned his attention to Starfire. He quickly released her from the wall. "You ok?"

"I am undamaged."

Red X looked at the couple while standing up. He couldn't help but to be amused. He let out a small laugh and Robin and Starfire turned to face him.

"Don't tell me, you two are dating?" He asked.

Both Robin and Starfire blushed. They didn't want to tell one of their enemy's that they were involved, so they stayed quiet. It didn't matter, Red X could tell.

"Well, that's too bad. We could have been a great couple cutie." With that said, Red X teleported out of the warehouse.

"Starfire, I'll go after Red X. You help the others." Said Robin.

Starfire nodded and he ran out the warehouse. The strange figure that had been watching them followed Robin.

It didn't take long for Robin to find Red X. Robin chased after him, following his every move. They jumped from warehouse to warehouse, until Robin finally tackled Red X to the ground. He had him pinned, but Red X wasn't going down so easily. He kicked Robin off of him and they found themselves locked in battle. The figure watched them battle and smirked. He had orginaly came for Robin, but after seeing Red X's skill, why not just take them both.

"Give it up X, it's done." Said Robin between breaths.

"What's the matter, Robin? Wanna hurry and go see your girlfriend?" Said Red X.

Red X took a swing at Robin and Robin jumped back, creating a small distance between them. They stood there glaring at each other. Then they heard clapping. They turned their heads to see who it was. When the figure stepped out of the shadows, Robin knew who it was.

"I am the Master of Games and I am here to claim you two as my prizes!"

Robin and Red X looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't know why you're here, but I'm not going any where with you." Said Robin, ready to attack if needed.

"Yeah, and if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something." Said Red X, ready to finish his battle with Robin.

"I wasn't asking." Said the Master with a smirk on his face.

Robin and Red X stared at him. Around the Master's neck was a black gem. It started to glow and before they knew it, Robin and Red X was knocked out.

Starfire finally managed to help her friends and they went in search of Robin. Beast Boy sniffed around and they came to the spot were Robin was last. Beast Boy took his human form. The Titans stared at Beast Boy.

"Well, what's up. Why did you stop?" Asked Cyborg.

"I don't know. His trail ends here." Said Beast Boy, just as puzzled as the rest of the Titans.

"But if Robin is not here, then where is he?" Asked Starfire worried.

Robin felt dizzy and confused. His head hurt, like if he had got hit on the head. His eyes began to slowly open. He looked at his surroundings. He found himself to be trapped in a cage. He lifted himself off the cold ground. He then heard a grunting sound. He turned his head around to see Red X slowly waking up._' What is going on?' _thought Robin to himself. Robin then heard a noise. It sounded like gears. The ceiling above them began to open and the ground started to be lifted. It was like a elevator. When they reached the top, they found themselves in a stadium. They were surrounded by a screaming crowd. There was not only villains in the crowd, but also some creatures that looked like the Master of Games. Robin and Red X looked around.

"Ok, what's going on?" Asked Red X.

"I don't know." Said Robin. The last thing he remembered was fighting Red X, then that's when the Master of Games showed up. "The Master of Games must be behind this."

That's when the crowd stopped cheering. There was a balcony located above the stadium. A figure walked out. He had on a long blue cloak and a black gem around his neck.

"I am the Master of Games!" He said in a loud voice. "Today, we bring in two young warriors to battle. Place your bets!"

In the crowd the people picked up a small box. They pushed the button for the person they thought would win.

"Wait, so we have to fight each other?" Asked Robin.

The Master of Games laughed. "You are mistaken. You're not fighting each other."

He then pointed to a door, which slowly opened. What they saw was a tall creature with one eye. It walked out of the door.

"Whoa, who let Shrek out of his cage." Said Red X with a laugh.

"This is serious!" Said Robin, angry at the way Red X was responding to the situation.

"Let the battle begin!" Yelled the Master of Games.

The monster came charging in. It threw it's hands down, in a attempt to hit Robin and Red X, but they quickly moved out of the way. The ground crumbled where the monster hit.

"Stronger then it looks" Said Red X, looking at the now crumbled ground. He turned to Robin. "So, do you have plan on how to stop this thing?"

"Yeah, we take it down."

"Fine by me."

Robin and Red X ran at the monster. They threw anything and everything in their belts. The monster dodged their attacks. That's when one of Red X 'x' hit the monster, tying it's legs together. Robin then took out his bo staff and hit the creature. A couple of more punches and the creature went down. The crowd cheered over their victory.

"Behold! Our new champions!" Shouted the Master of Games and the crowd cheered louder.

That's when the ground below Robin and Red X started to go down. They tried to make a run for it, but was blocked by a force field. Minutes later they were in the same cage. Robin punched his fist in anger. A figure walked up to them. It was the Master of Games.

"That was quite the battle champions."

"Spare me the talk." Said Robin. "What do you with us?"

"This is quite a business I have made, isn't it."

"Business?" Questioned Red X.

"Yes. You see, I find people worthy of battle, then I have them compete. Then the crowd places bets on who they think will win."

"So basically your using us to make a profit." Said Robin.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. So, until your next match you both will remain here."

Red X let out a laugh. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm no one's puppet." He then threw three x's at the master, but they were blocked by a force field.

"That's a nice attempt, but it will serve you best to save your weapons for your next match." With that said he walked away.

Robin was furious. He kicked and punched at the force field. Red X was leaning against a wall, sitting down.

"Give it up kid, it's not going to work."

Robin turned to face Red X. "At least I'm trying, your just sitting around!"

"Lighten up chuckles. Were going to have to save our strength if we want to survive this."

As much as Robin hated to admit it, Red X was right. Robin walked over to the wall opposite of Red X and sat down.

"So, how long?"

Robin looked up to face Red X. "How long what?"

"How long you and cutie been going at it?"

Robin's face turned red. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Whatever. So, what do you think about our situation?"

"I don't know. The master of games isn't really all that powerful."

"So you don't know how to beat him."

Robin thought about it. The last time he faced him he was able to stop him with the help of his friends. All they had to do was get his necklace away from him. _'Wait a minute the necklace. The Master of Games had a black gem around his neck. That must be his power source.'_

"I think I know how to beat him. Remember that gem around his neck?"

"What about it."

"I think if we get that we can get home, but it will mean we have to work together."

Red X shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I already played hero before. One more time won't hurt."

The ground below them started to rise. Their next match would begin any moment. Then all the had to do is grab the gem and escape. They found themselves once again in the stadium, surrounded by the same cheering crowd. Up in the balcony was the Master of Games.

"Today's match will be Robin against Red X!" He yelled. "Place your bets!"

Up in the crowd, Punk Rocket sat next to Professor Chang.

"My money is going on Robin. Who you betting on Chang?"

"I think I'll go with Red X. He's a far better fighter."

Back to the stadium, Robin was surprised. Him and Red X had made a plan to help each other, not the other way around.

"Let the match begin!" Yelled the Master.

"Just one minute!" Said Robin. "I refuse to fight with ..."

He was cut off by a kick to the stomach. He looked up to see Red X.

"Sorry kid. I'm more of a solo guy."

Robin stood to his feet. "Well if that's the way you wanna be ..." Robin took out his bo staff. "That's fine by me."

Two metal x's appeared on Red X hands. They started to spin and he ran at Robin. Robin jumped in the air, avoiding his attack. He took out two smoke bombs and threw them, blinding Red X. He then threw a birdarang, which cut off one of his x's. Red X did a back flip and threw some x's. Robin blocked them with his bo staff. Red X ran in and using the x he had left, cut Robin's bo staff. They then started to fight hand to hand.

"Once I'm done with you, maybe I'll look cutie up."

They made Robin fight harder. Red X noticed. This was the perfect time to put his plan into action. He jumped back, creating a distance between himself and Robin. He took smoke bombs from his belt and threw them. The whole stadium was covered in smoke. The crowd blinded by the smoke. Robin two was surprised and blinded, until he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned around to face Red X.

"Follow my lead."

Robin nodded in response. Up in the balcony, the Master was furious. He couldn't see what was happening. The smoke began to clear and his eyes went wide at what he saw. His guards were unconscious and the ones responsible was Red X and Robin. The Master called for more guards but it was to late. Robin had already attacked and grabbed his gem of his neck. Robin and Red X then made a run for it.

"After them!"

Red X and Robin had already made it down the hall, they saw light up ahead. They new the guards was close behind. Red X stopped running.

"What are you doing?" Asked Robin.

"Taking care of our fanclub."

The guards were now even closer. Red X pulled out a x that grew in size. It crashed into the guards and pinned them to the wall. They finally made it outside. Robin activated the gem and a portal appeared. They jumped through.

The Titans were still searching the warehouse, when a portal opened. They were happy to see it was their leader that came back.

"Robin!" Said Starfire giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Dude, your okay!" Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah man, we were looking all over for you." Said Cyborg.

"So, what happened?" Asked Raven.

"The Master of Games kidnaped me and Red X to compete in his tournament in his tournament."

"Uh ... dude. Where's Red X?" Asked Beast Boy looking around.

"Up here kids." They looked up to see Red X, standing on a crate high above. "As much as I would love to stay for this welcome back party, I have stuff to do." He turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh, and cutie, if you ever get tried of bird boy, look me up." He then pushed the button on his belt and disappeared.

"Should we go after him?" Asked Raven.

"No. I've had enough of Red X for one day. How about we just get some pizza?" Said Robin.

"Booya!" Yelled Cyborg. "I say we get meat pizza!"

"No way dude!" Said Beast Boy. "I want tofu pizza!"

Raven just shrugged her shoulders and followed the two. "Whatever."

Starfire looked back to Robin. "I am really glad you are safe, Robin." She kissed him on his cheek and flew after the others.

Robin put his hand to his cheek. "It's good to be back." And he left to go follow his team.

---------

**WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.NEXT CHAPTER BEAST BOY AND RAVEN GO ON A DATE.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	9. DATE

**THANK YOU SO MUCH longhairedhorse, lilninjapig, acosta perez jose ramiro, dolphinluver21,and Amberwind992 FOR REVIEWING.IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME.I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER.I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. PS- I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE SPANISH SO WHEN THE TWINS TALK IT WILL BE IN ENGLISH.SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE.**

**-----------**

**"DATE"-IT'S VALENTINES DAY AND THE TITANS ARE GOING OUT.BEAST BOY IS THE ONLY ONE WITHOUT A DATE SO HE ASK OUT RAVEN.**

"DATE"

It was another day at Jump City. Beast Boy's alarm clock went off. He woke up in a daze and reached out to shut it off. He couldn't reach and fell off his bed. He rubbed his head and walked out his room. He quickly got bored and went to the living room to see what everyone else was doing. When he got there he saw Robin on the phone and Cyborg talking to Bumblebee on screen. Beast Boy wasn't paying mind to what Cyborg and Bumblebee were saying, but by the looks of it, she seemed happy. The screen went blank and Robin hung up the phone. Beast Boy took this as his chance.

"Hey, dudes, I'm really bored, so who wants to go see a movie." Robin and Cyborg looked at him.

"Um, Beast Boy," Said Robin. "Do you have any idea what today is?"

"Uh ... no clue."

Cyborg shook his head. "Today is Valentines day."

"So, what's your point?"

"Our point is, we have dates," Said Cyborg. "Which means we can't hang out with you."

"What! Dude's, no fair."

"Sorry, Beast Boy," Said Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder ."Maybe you and Raven can do something."

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had left the tower. Beast Boy laid on the couch. He was bored. "Maybe I should ask Raven out." He said aloud.

He thought about it. The worse thing that can happen is she would slap him. He got up and walked to the door marked 'RAVEN'. He held his hand out, ready to knock. He froze. He took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened slightly, only to reveal Raven's eye.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Well ... uh ... I was wondering if you wanted to go out ... with me."

"No." She then closed the door and went to go mediate.

She had this feeling in her stomach, but didn't know what it was. Was it guilt? Did she feel sorry for what she just did? The feeling didn't go away and she found herself standing outside Beast Boy's door.

"I'm probably going to regret this." She said to herself. She knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Beast Boy. "Wanna go out?"

Beast Boy looked shock at first, but quickly smiled. "Dude, I know just where to go." He grabbed Raven and they left the tower.

While on the phone with Bumblebee, Cyborg and her discussed their plans for the date. She said not worry about it, that she had everything planned. All he had to do was come to Steel City. He finally made it to Titans east tower and was sitting on the sofa. Aqualad, Speedy and the twins were standing in front of him.

"So, you have a big date planned?" Asked Aqualad.

"Actually, Bumblebee is planning the date." Said Cyborg. His voice was shaky. The way the guys were acting was kind of scary.

"We just want to set some ground rules." Said Speedy.

"You will treat Bumblebee with respect." Said Aqualad.

"You will keep her safe and not take advantage of her." Said Speedy.

"And you will have her back before 9:00 o' clock" Added Aqualad.

"Yeah, or else." Said Speedy, in a threating tone.

Just then Bumblebee walked in. She wasn't in her uniform. Instead she was wearing a yellow shirt, with the number 8 written in black. It exposed some of her stomach. She had on some black boots and blue jeans.

Cyborg was speechless. "Wow. Bumblebee, you look incredible."

"Thanks, Sparky. So, you ready to go?"

Cyborg nodded and they all went to the garage. Bumblebee took the keys from Cyborg. She told him since she made the plans, she gets to drive. He decided to let her drive and they got in the car.

"You guys have a nice time." Said Speedy. They nodded and drove off.

"They grow up so fast." Said Mas.

"Yeah." Said Menos whipping away a tear.

Robin and Starfire's date was the opposite. Robin was the one who made all the plans. He wanted their first Valentine's date to be a good one. He had the day all planned out. First thing on their to do list was to have lunch at a restaurant. They were seated at their table and ordered their food. The waiter gave Starfire a look when she asked for mustard, but Robin told him to give her what she asked.

"So, you like it here?" Asked Robin.

"Oh, yes!" Said Starfire. "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"No problem."

Robin then placed his hand on top of hers. Just then a flash blinded them. They looked up to see a woman holding a camera. She had brown hair and glasses. Her hair was tied in a bun and she had on a jacket, with a skirt that reached her knees. She grabbed a chair and toke a seat at their table.

"Hi, I'm Jackie of Jump City press. I'm a reporter and was hoping for an interview."

Robin looked at her like she was crazy. "Um, do you mind. We were in the middle of a date."

Just then the waiter came and placed their food on the table.

"Oh, good. Food." Said Jackie, pulling Robin's plate away from him. "I'm starved. Now, Robin, how long have you and been involved with Starfire?"

Starfire gave Robin a confused look. Robin let out a sigh. It was obvious that their lunch wasn't going to go as planned.

Raven tapped her foot on the ground. Beast Boy had dragged her to the movie theater to see a comedy movie. She was waiting in the lobby. Beast Boy had gone to get some snacks. She looked around. She saw couples holding hands and smiling. Part of her wished she could have that. While she was looking around she saw someone. It was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. It couldn't be? Could it? Raven was going to walk over to the girl, but stopped when a hand went on her shoulder. She looked over to see Beast Boy. He was carrying all the snacks.

"Ready to go, Raven?"

Raven looked back. The girl wasn't their anymore. _'Must ha_ve _been my mind playing tricks on me' _she thought. She nodded and followed Beast Boy.

They walked inside and sat down. Raven had to admit, the movie wasn't all that bad. She didn't laugh though, she didn't want anyone to know she thought the movie was funny. Beast Boy kept his eyes glued to the screen. He was having a good time, but he wondered if Raven was enjoying herself too. He looked over to her, to see she was looking at the screen. He then thought of something. The move. He had seen it done in many movies, so he gave it a shot. He let out a yawn and stretched out his arms. His stretched arm then landed gently over Raven's shoulder.

Raven looked at his arm and then at him. She didn't mind having his arm over her. She looked back at the screen. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. He thought she would hit him. He was happy she didn't. He reached his hand over to take some popcorn and at the same time, Raven was reaching for some popcorn. Their hands brushed over each other, making contact. They both blushed and pulled their hands away.

While Bumblebee was driving, she made Cyborg put on a blindfold. She wanted their date to be a surprise. When she parked the car they both got out. Cyborg then removed the blindfold. He was surprised to see where Bumblebee had taken them.

"Baseball?" Said Cyborg. "You toke us to a baseball game. I didn't even know you liked baseball."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Sparky." Said Bumblebee, as she walked away. "You coming, or what?"

Cyborg nodded and followed Bumblebee inside. They toke their seats in the front row. As it turned out, Bumblebee wasn't lying when she said she liked baseball. Bumblebee would jump up and scream any time their was a home run. Cyborg on the other hand wasn't so enthusiastic. He found baseball boring, but he kept a happy face for Bumblebee. Even though he did a good job of hiding his boredom, Bumblebee noticed.

"What's wrong, Sparky?"

"Huh, it's nothing."

"If your bored we can leave."

"No, no. It's fine, really. I'm having a great time."

Just then the player on the field hit the ball, hard. The ball went flying in the air. The ball flew towards the crowd, strait to where Cyborg and Bumblebee was sitting. BAM!

The ball hit Cyborg right on his head. He fell to the ground.

"You okay, Sparky?" Asked Bumblebee.

He lifted himself off the ground and grumbled. "Get the car."

Robin's lunch plans with Starfire was basically ruined. Not only did Jackie eat all their food, but she also asked them many questions. Once the interview was over, Robin and Starfire toke off.

The next thing Robin planned for them to do was to go to the park. Their walk in the park was going well. They went on the swings and had ice cream. They decided to take a break and sat down on a near by bench. As Robin held her hand, they leaned in close. Their lips were almost touching when they heard a laughing from behind them. They turned their heads to see who it was.

"My, my, sister dear."

Starfire's eyes started to glow. "Blackfire."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Robin, taking out his disc.

"Well, I had hired the Gordanians to capture my sister, but they failed." Said Blackfire, her eyes glowing. She then fired at Starfire, throwing her to the ground.

"Starfire!" Yelled Robin, running up to her.

"If you want a job done, you have to do it yourself." Said Blackfire, ready to fight.

After the movie, Beast Boy and Raven left without a clue what to do next. Since it was Beast Boy's idea to go see the movie, he let Raven pick the next activity. After little thought, Raven knew what she wanted to do next. She levitated herself and Beast Boy to one of her favorite spots. They landed in front of a café. When they walked inside it was quite. The only noise in the room was the one coming from the small stage. It was a teenage boy reading a dark poem.

Beast Boy was a little uncomfortable. He never seen so many goths in one place before. He followed Raven to a small table and sat down. A boy with dark hair came over and mumbled a hi, to Raven.

"I'll have the usual, thanks." Said Raven. The boy nodded and looked over to Beast Boy. "He'll have what I'm having."

Once the boy left, Beast Boy was left in silence with Raven. He decided to make conversation.

"So, you come here often?" He asked.

"When were not fighting crime, yeah." Said Raven.

"So, did you like the movie?"

"It was ok."

"Good. I thought you wouldn't like it."

Just then the boy came back. He placed two cups of tea on the table and walked away. Raven blew her tea and sipped it slowly. Beast Boy drank his to fast and found it to be very hot. He choked a little and ran to get some water. He couldn't find a cup of water so he drank water from a vase. Everyone in the café looked at him. Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"Ugh ...hi."

The people ignored him and looked back to the stage. Raven smiled. _'This date isn't turning out so bad after all ' _she thought.

Cyborg leaned his head against the car window. His hand held a ice pack to the spot where he got hit with the baseball.

"How's your head?"

Cyborg turned to face Bumblebee. "It's okay. So, where are you taking us now?"

"Don't worry, Sparky. You'll like this place."

The car came to a stop and they both got out .What Cyborg saw made his jaw drop.

"An all you can eat steak house." Cyborg said in aw.

"You like it."

Cyborg grabbed Bumblebee and pulled her into a kiss. "You're the best girlfriend ever! I love you!"

He then ran inside like a kid going to a candy store, leaving Bumblebee in a daze.

"Did he just say...he loved me?" A smile spread across her face as she followed Cyborg inside.

The sun had already set. Robin and Starfire had spent the whole day battling Blackfire. They finally defeated her and turned her over to the police. The day was almost over, as was their date. They decided to end the date with a ride on the ferris wheel. They finally got some alone time while on the ride. Starfire had her head in her hands, while she watched the stars. Robin had a uneasiness feeling. Their whole date had been ruined. He felt the need to apologize.

"Starfire."

Hearing his voice made Starfire turn her attention to him. "Yes, Robin."

"I just wanted to apologize. You know, about the date."

"Robin, you have no need to do the apologizing. It was not you fault."

"I just wanted you to have a good time."

"The date was not perfect, but I did have a good time, because I was with you."

This made Robin smile. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. They slowly pulled apart. Starfire placed her head on Robin's chest and he put his arm around her.

A perfect ending, for the not so perfect date.

It was a nice, peaceful night. The sky was covered in stars and the moon's glow. Beast Boy's and Raven's date had been nice. They decided to end the night with a stroll in the park. They got a ride on a horse-drawn carriage. Beast Boy had a great time on their date, but still, he wondered why did Raven agree to a date?

"Hey, Raven. How come you decided to go on a date with me? It was the ears, wasn't it. No one can resist the _ears."_

"Actually, I don't know why I came on this date."

This statement made Beast Boy feel disappointed. Raven saw and grabbed his hand, causing him to blush.

"But I'm glad I did."

Beast Boy smiled. "Me too."

After the ride, they both went home. They walked inside the living room to see they were the first ones home. The door made a _swoosh _sound, to reveal Cyborg, Robin and Starfire.

"Hey guys." Said Beast Boy.

"How did your dates go?" Asked Raven.

"Well, mines and Starfire's could have gone better."

"Aside from getting hit with a baseball, mines was fine."

"Friends, what did you do on this day of Valentines?"

"We went out." Said Beast Boy.

"Really?" Asked Robin.

"Yes, really." Said Raven, slightly annoyed.

"Must have been some date." Said Cyborg. "Did he drive you crazy?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing, your just immature." Said Cyborg, laughing.

Robin joined in the laughing and Starfire stood there, not understanding what was so funny. Raven grew angry. She didn't like the fact that they thought it was funny she went on a date with Beast Boy. She then thought of a way to shut them up. She grabbed Beast Boy and pressed her lips to his. Cyborg and Robin immediately shut up and stood in shock. Starfire let out a small gasp. Raven pulled away and had a small smile on her face.

"Raven, why did you kiss Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire.

"Because I felt like it. Starfire, lets go mediate." The girls left the room leaving the boys alone.

"Guess she does like you." Said Cyborg.

"Beast Boy?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy fell to the floor, with a huge grin on his face. "That. Was. Awesome."

Elsewhere . . .

Blackfire was being held in a van. She was to be transported to prison. She couldn't use her powers, thanks to the special cuffs they placed on her. She only had on thing on her mind, revenge. That was when the van started to go out of control. It came to a stop and the doors opened. Blackfire stood up.

"Who's there?!"

"Do not be alarmed, Blackfire. I merely have an offer for you."

Blackfire smiled. "Get these cuffs off and maybe I'll consider you offer."

-----------

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	10. POWER STRUGGLE

**THANK YOU acosta perez jose ramiro, dolphinluver21, sailormarsfire93, milkshakelvr and Amberwind992 FOR REVIEWING.YOU KNOW I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW.I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER.**

**------------**

**"POWER STRUGGLE"- MUMBO SWITCHES THE TITANS POWERS AROUND.**

"POWER STRUGGLE"

Another day in Jump City and another crime. Today, the Titans were facing Mumbo in a bank. Beast Boy turned into a bull. He charged at Mumbo and had a direct hit. Cyborg used his sonic cannon and combined it with Starfire's starbolts. Raven chanted her famous words and threw a desk at him. Robin jumped in the air and kicked Mumbo. Mumbo flew into a wall and the Titans stood before him.

"Your act is over, Mumbo." Said Robin. "Time for you to go to jail."

Mumbo knew when he was beat, but today he wasn't willing to give up so easily. He still had one trick up his sleeve ... or rather his hat. He began to laugh, which surprised the Titans.

"Um, dudes. Why is he laughing?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know, but don't let your guard down." Said Robin.

Mumbo smiled. He waved his arms around and five big hats floated over each Titan. "Mumbo magic." The hats slammed down on each of the Titans.

"What the heck is going on?!" Yelled Cyborg from inside the hat.

"It's Mumbo magic!" Said Mumbo. The hat's then started to shuffle. "Which Titan is under each hat, no one knows!" Laughed Mumbo.

The hats then lifted up, one by one, to reveal each Titan.

"That was you big trick." Said Raven. "I'm not impressed. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The Titans waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Mumbo smiled.

"Um..Raven, now would be a nice time to throw something at him." Said Beast Boy.

"Something's wrong with my powers."

Mumbo then made a run for it.

"Don't worry guys. I got him!" Said Cyborg, ready to shot his sonic cannon, but nothing happened. "What the heck."

"He's getting away!" Yelled Robin. "After him!"

Beast Boy tried to turn into a animal, but couldn't. Robin and Starfire went after Mumbo. Starfire tried to fly, but couldn't. Robin kept running after Mumbo. Mumbo saw him and turned around. He pushed the flower on his jacket and water sprayed at Robin. Robin fell to the ground and when he got up, Mumbo was gone.

"Robin!" Yelled Starfire, running up to him with the rest of the team.

"What happened?" Asked Cyborg.

"He got away."

"That's the least of our problems." Said Raven. "Our powers aren't working."

The Titans returned to the tower and sat in the living room.

"How could this have happened?" Asked Robin, upset.

Raven shrugged. "It must have something to do with that hat trick Mumbo did."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Asked Cyborg.

"We need to find Mumbo and undo what he did." Said Robin.

"Dude, aren't you forgetting something?" Said Beast Boy. "Were completely powerless!"

"I know, but we have to do something." Said Robin.

The team looked down. They knew they had to stop Mumbo, but how. Robin grew frustrated. How could he let this happen to his team? His frustration quickly changed to anger. He punched the table and the Titans looked at him. The table he punched broke in half.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Asked a shocked Beast Boy.

"I ... don't know." Said Robin. He looked down at his hands. The team gasped. His hands were glowing ...green.

The team went to the training room. Robin stood in front of a practice dummy.

"Robin, just think of what you felt before." Said Starfire. Robin nodded and began to feel angry. His hands glowed green and shot a starbolt. "It appears you have my powers."

"So Mumbo didn't steal our powers, he just switched them." Said Cyborg.

"That's what it looks like." Said Robin. "Cyborg, see what you can do."

Cyborg nodded and concentrated. Nothing happened. He then grew angry. He let out a frustrated growl and a chair was encased in black energy. It then broke. "Looks like I have Raven's powers."

"Raven, what power do you possess?" Asked Starfire.

"Let's find out." Raven then started to concentrate. The team let out a gasp. Raven had turned into a purple cat. She then turned back to normal.

"Dude, you have my power!" Said Beast Boy, in excitement.

"Oh joy." Said Raven, sarcastically.

"Oh, I wonder what power I have." Said Starfire.

"Try to do something, Starfire." Said Robin.

She nodded. She focused her attention on the practice dummy. Her hands then shot out a blue, sonic energy.

"Well alright!" Said Cyborg. "Looks like Star has my powers."

"So if Robin has Star's powers and you have Raven's." Said Beast Boy, counting down a list. "And Raven has my powers, then that means ...Sweet! I get Robin's abilities!"

The thought of them being stuck like this came upon them. They might be stuck like this, at least until they find Mumbo and undo what he did. They took it upon themselves to do some training. They had to learn how to control their new powers. They decided to do one on one training with each other. Starfire took Robin to do some out doors training.

"As you know, Robin, my powers are controlled by my emotions." Explained Starfire. "How you feel is the key to my powers. How do you feel now?"

"I don't know ...calm, I guess."

"Why don't you try ...confidence." Robin took a deep breath and did as he was told. "Ok, now try to lift that boulder."

"Star, that thing weighs a ton. I can't lift that."

"Yes, but confidence releases my super strength. You should be able to lift it."

Robin nodded and walked over to the boulder. He grabbed it with both hands and slowly lifted it. He then threw it back down. Starfire jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Excellent, Robin! Now let's try starbolts and eyebeams. All you need to feel is fury."

_'Fury' _thought Robin. _'That should be easy'_. Robin was able to release a bunch of starbolts and eyebeams with ease. After he calmed down, Starfire told him what to do to fly.

"Happy, huh." He wrapped his arms around her. "I think I'll need some help with that." Starfire giggled.

Inside the living room, Raven was mediating with Cyborg.

He let out a groan. "This is so boring."

Raven gave him a evil glare. "Mediating is not boring. And if you want control over my powers, you need to have control over your emotions."

Cyborg was to busy looking out the window. "Hey, check out Robin. Look's like he has the flying part down."

Just then Beast Boy came running in. "There you are, Raven. I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I wanna teach how to use my _awesome _powers."

"Well, I was in the middle of training Cyborg..."

"Don't worry about it, Raven." Said Cyborg, heading for the door. "I need to train Starfire anyways."

Once Cyborg was gone, Raven faced Beast Boy.

"So, what do I need to know."

"Well ...um. Oh, I know! All need to do is think of the animal and size."

"Sounds simple." Raven took a deep breath. She figured it would be best to start out small and work her way up. She turned into a purple pig and then turned back.

"You did it Raven!"

"No, I didn't. I wanted to turn into a bird."

"Oh, that explains your choice." Raven glared at him.

Meanwhile, outside, Starfire watched Robin fly in the sky. He seemed to be enjoying himself. She wondered if she will be able to fly again. That's when Cyborg came over to her.

"Hey, Star. I wanna teach you how to use my powers."

"Okay, Cyborg." She followed him inside, leaving Robin.

"Starfire, wait! You didn't tell me how to land!" Yelled out Robin.

In the training room, Cyborg was explaining how to use his human strength. It didn't take long for Starfire to master it. They then moved on to her using the sonic cannon. Long story short, she wasn't doing to well.

"Come on, Starfire. It's just like shooting starbolts. Just focus."

Starfire nodded and began to focus. Her hands began to glow blue. She then shot out sonic energy at the practice dummy. She began to jump up and down.

"Success!"

"That's great, Star, but next time, try and use a little less energy." He said, pointing to the hole in the wall.

Once Robin finally landed he went to the living room. There was Beast Boy and Raven. By the looks of it, she was getting better using her new powers.

"Beast Boy." Called out Robin.

Beast Boy turned to face him. "Oh, hey, Robin. You had a nice landing."

Robin gave him a glare. "Come with me."

Seeing the seriousness in his voice, Beast Boy followed. Robin took Beast Boy to the training room and gave him a belt. He taught him how to use each weapon and what each weapon did. Beast Boy could barely contain his excitement. Beast Boy even asked him if he could were his costume.

"No."

"Come on, Robin. I already have the belt. Please."

Robin sighed. "How about I let you wear a mask. Will that do?"

"Sweet, thanks dude."

The Titans were done with training and sat in the living room. That's when the alarm system went off. Robin flew to the computer and typed in some codes. He turned around to face his team. "It's Mumbo."

Mumbo was yet again, at another bank, using his magic tricks to steal. "Freeze!." Mumbo couldn't believe his ears. He turned around to face the Titans. Beast Boy had on a mask, identical to Robin's and his belt, with a disc in hand. Raven stood firm, ready to attack when needed. Cyborg was standing with his hands glowing a dark energy. Robin's hands were glowing green and he was floating in mid air. Starfire's hands were glowing blue.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. I didn't expect to see you so soon." Mocked Mumbo. "Did you like my little my little magic trick?"

"Change us back." Demanded Raven.

"Not on you life kid." Mumbo then created large, glove hands.

"Titans, go!" Once Robin said those words, the team sprung into action.

"Here goes nothing." Said Cyborg. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A desk became encased in black energy. Cyborg threw it at the glove hand. It hit and the glove hand disappeared. "Booya!"

Raven found herself locked in battle with a glove hand. Using it fingers, it managed to hit Raven. Raven then turned into a purple tiger and used her new claws to cut the glove, making it disappear. Starfire shot her sonic cannon, making a glove hand disappear. Beast Boy easily dodged the attacks sent at him. He took out his bo staff and hit the glove, pushing it to the ground. Beast Boy took out a birdarang and threw it at the glove, it disappeared.

Using his super strength, Robin punched the glove and it disappeared. He turned to face the team. "Nice work team. Now for Mumbo."

The Titans looked around and saw Mumbo tip-toeing out the door. He made a run for it, but the Titans quickly had him surrounded. "Ok." Said Mumbo. "I give up."

After the Titans made Mumbo turn them back to normal, they handed him over to the police and headed home. They all sat in the living room, talking about what happened.

"I gotta admit, it was kind of cool having our powers switched." Said Robin.

"Yes, it was most ... entertaining." Said Starfire.

"Whatever." Said Raven. "I'm glad to have my powers back."

Just then, Beast Boy's nose began to twitch. "Ah-Ah-Ahcoo!" When Beast Boy sneezed, he released green energy.

"Uh ...I'm gonna take a wild guess and say were not back to normal." Said Cyborg.

----------

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS.ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	11. KID TITANS

**THANK YOU dolphinluver21, sailormarsfire93, milkshakelvr, AND acosta perez jose ramiro FOR REVIEWING. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER.I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**------------**

**"KID TITANS"- AFTER A BATTLE WITH MAD MOD THE TITANS ARE TURNED INTO KIDS.**

"KID TITANS"

"So any idea who's the bad guy?" Asked Beast Boy, as he waited outside the building with his team mates.

"I don't know." Said Robin. "But I can't wait to meet him."

The doors flung open, revealing their opponent for today.

"Mad Mod?" Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy laughed at the villain. The Mad Mod before them was not the cherry red hair adult. Instead, he was a old man. He had a bag in his hand, which Robin assumed to be what he stole.

"Hand over what you stole." Demanded Robin.

"How about, I'll hand over what I stole, if you can get my cane away from me."

"Fine by me." Said Robin. "Titans, go!"

Beast Boy changed into a eagle and flew above Mad Mod. He changed back to normal and landed in front of Mad Mod. He quickly grabbed the cane.

"Dudes, I got it!"

Mad Mod smiled. This was exactly what he wanted. He pushed a button on his cane and a shock wave of energy was sent through Beast Boy and Mad Mod. Beast Boy fell to the ground, holding his stomach. He felt funny. He looked down at his hands. He gasped. He was changing. Mad Mod seemed to absorb the energy. His appearance changed. He was still old, but it looked like he grew younger.

Starfire shot a starbolt at Mad Mod. Mad Mod was able to dodge it and Starfire flew in to grab the cane. As soon as she touched it, the same thing that happened to Beast Boy, happened to her. Mad Mod began to grow younger, while something was happening to Starfire.

Cyborg threw punches at Mad Mod. Mad Mod hit Cyborg on the head with his cane. He pushed the button on his cane and got even younger, making Cyborg fall to the ground. Raven sent blast of dark energy. Mad Mod, who was now younger, was able to dodge it. He made contact with Raven and pushed the button.

Robin came in last. He punched and he kicked, but Mad Mod dodged it all.

He waved the cane in Robin's face. "Come on, Robin. This is what you want." Robin jumped up and grabbed the cane. This was just what Mad Mod wanted. He pushed the button and Robin fell to the ground. "That was a nice try, Robin." Mocked Mad Mod. "But it's time for me to leave."

Mad Mod started to walk away. Robin looked at the now cherry red hair villain. Robin tried to get up, but fell to the ground. He felt weird. He looked down at his hands. He gasped. He was changing. He was getting smaller. When he stopped changing, he looked back at his team.

"No way!" Said Beast Boy. "You guys are kids!"

"We are all ...kids." Said Starfire, looking over herself. She was smaller now.

"How did this happen!?" Said Cyborg.

"It must have been the cane." Said Raven. "When we all touched it something happened."

"Let's head over to the tower and try to figure this out." Said Robin.

"Good idea." Said Cyborg, walking over to the T-car. He got in and couldn't reach the peddles. He got out and faced the team. "I can't drive."

Raven groaned. "I'll fly us back."

When they got back to the tower, Cyborg and Robin sat at the computer.

"Any leads?" Asked Cyborg.

"No, none." Said Robin. "I'll guess we'll have to wait till he makes a move."

Just then a message came up on screen.

"Oh, no." Said Cyborg. "It's Bumblebee. I can't let her see me like this. Robin, get rid of her."

"What do you want me to tell her?" Asked Robin, but Cyborg was already out the door. _'Gotta think fast.'_

Bumblebee tapped her finger, waiting for Cyborg to answer. The screen appeared and she looked up.

"Sparky!" She gave a questioning. "Robin? What are you wearing?"

On screen, Robin was wearing a long over coat. "Oh, this old thing."

Bumblebee shrugged. "Is Sparky there?"

"Oh, Cyborg...he...um, went out on a mission. Yeah! A mission. Won't be back till later."

"That's a relief. I thought something might have happened to him. Tell him I called." The screen went blank.

Robin fell to the floor.

"Dude, next time, I stand on your shoulders." Said Beast Boy.

"Is she gone?" Asked Cyborg.

"Yeah. Where's the girls."

"Over there." Said Beast Boy, pointing over to Starfire and Raven.

Raven was chewing gum and Starfire was coloring.

Robin sighed. "Unless we find Mad Mod, were going to be stuck like this."

"Robin, do not worry. We will find Mad Mod and stop him." Said Starfire, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and gave her a smile. A small blush on both their cheeks. The rest of the team snickered.

"Robin and Starfire, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sung Cyborg and Beast Boy, running around them pointing.

"Knock it off " Yelled Robin, and he began to chase them, leaving Starfire and Raven.

"Boys." Said Raven in her regular tone. Starfire nodded.

After a while, everyone went off to do their own thing. Raven sat in the living room, reading a book. That's when a hand reached out and grabbed it.

"Keep away!" Yelled Cyborg, and he threw it to Beast Boy.

"Give it back!" Yelled Raven.

"Ha, ha!" Said Beast Boy. "Catch, Cyborg."

Raven ran back and forth trying to get back her book. That's when she got mad. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

A hand made of black energy reached up to Beast Boy. Instead of grabbing the book, the hand went behind Beast Boy, giving him a wedgie. The book fell out of Beast Boy's hands and Raven picked it up.

"Ha, ha. You got a wedgie!" Laughed Cyborg. Just then a sofa cushion flew into him, knocking him down. "Oww."

Starfire was enjoying being a kid. She and Silkie was taking a walk through the tower. They made a stop at the kitchen. That's when her eyes fell upon the cookies. She took two, one for her, the other for Silkie. She put some mustard on it and ate it.

"Most delicious." She then grabbed another, and another.

Robin walked into the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg was playing games. Raven was reading a book.

"Where's Starfire?" He asked. They all pointed to the kitchen. "Starfire?"

Starfire was laying on the floor next to Silkie. "I think my tummy has the ace." She said.

After Starfire's stomach settled, the Titans all sat on the couch, watching the television. Their eyes were glued to the tv. They were watching a cartoon about a bird trying to find it's hippo. They watched it like if it was the most interesting thing in the world. That's when the alarm went off. The Titans ran for the door, except Beast Boy, who was still watching tv, until Cyborg pulled him away from it.

A huge grin was on his face while he counted the money in his hand.

"Changing those bratty Titans into kids was the best idea I ever had." Laughed Mad Mod.

"Your about to regret it."

Mad Mod turned around. In front of him was the Titans. He laughed. "Oh, I'm so scared of a bunch of tots."

"Can we hurry up and beat him." Said Cyborg. "I wanna get back to normal.'

"Yeah." Said Beast Boy. "Besides, it's past our bed time."

"Te-." Robin didn't get to finish because the team looked at him weird. "Ur... Kid Titans, go!"

Beast Boy was the first to attack. Mad Mod didn't even flinch. He took out a dish that was black and white, and began to spin. Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. His eyes had swirls of black and white, and drool was hanging from his mouth. Mad Mod ran out the store and began to run. Starfire and Raven flew after him.

"You take, Beast Boy." Said Cyborg, heading for the door. "I'll go after Mad Mod."

Robin stood there, rather dumbly, staring at the hypnotized Beast Boy, not sure how to make him laugh.

Raven flew in the air and sent blast of black energy. Mad Mod dodged them. He made funny faces, mocking her.

"Come on love, can't catch me."

Raven gritted her teeth in anger. She flew in and was caught off guard. Mad Mod grabbed her by her cloak and spun her around. He let her go and she flew into a window. She found herself surrounded by candy. Starfire shot her starbolts. She flew in and threw a punch, but Mad Mod moved out of the way and she collided with a wall. She fell to the ground and started to cry.

Back in the bank, Robin was still trying to make Beast Boy laugh. He started to make funny noises with his mouth and Beast Boy finally woke up.

"Ha, ha. Dude you sounded just like a pig." Laughed Beast Boy. He then looked around to see the others wasn't there. "Oh man! Not again!"

Robin was all ready out the door. "C'mon. We have to help the others."

When they got there, Cyborg was trying to hit Mad Mod by throwing punches. His attacks failed. Mad Mod had his hand in his face, pushing him back, so he couldn't reach. He took his cane and hit Cyborg, making him slid to where Beast Boy and Robin were standing. Starfire and Raven then joined him.

"I say we attack him at the same time." Said Robin. "Titans, go!"

Beast Boy changed into a dog and ran at Mad Mod. He bit down on his led, making Mad Mod scream out in pain. He shook his leg to try and get him off.

"Get off ya dumb mutt." Cyborg ran up to him and grabbed onto his other leg. Raven and Starfire grabbed onto his arms. "Get off me you stupid kids."

"Now!"

The Titans let go of Mad Mod when Robin yelled out to them. Mad Mod looked up, only to be knocked down by one of robin's kicks. He ley go of the cane and it started to fall to the ground.

"Nooo!" Yelled out Mad Mod, as he attempted to catch it.

The cane fell to the ground and broke in two. Mad Mod, as well as the Titans, were encased in a glow. When they stopped glowing, Mad Mod was on his knees. He was a old man again. The Titans looked like their over themselves. They were no longer children.

"We are normal!" Yelled Starfire in cheer.

The Titans handed Mad Mod over to the police and went back to the tower. Cyborg was happy he was able to drive his car again. They now sat in the living room, tired after today's events.

"Man, it is so good to be back to normal." Said Beast Boy.

"Truefully, I did not mind being a young child again." Said Starfire.

"It was kind of fun." Said Robin.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other.

"Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They sung.

"Knock it off !" Robin then began to chase them.

"They may be older, but they still act like children." Said Raven. Starfire giggled.

------------------

**THANKS FOR READING.ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. P.S. READ MY NEW STORY SICK CYCLE CAROUSEL.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	12. FACE YOUR FOES PART 1

**THANK YOU dolphinluver21, acosta perez jose ramiro, sailormarsfire93, milkshakelvr, Amberwind992 AND Agent of the Divine One FOR REVIEWING.IM GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THAT LAST CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO.I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**-----------**

**"FACE YOUR FOES"- AFTER A RUN IN WITH SLADE, ROBIN GOES OFF TO STOP THE VILLAIN ONCE AND FOR ALL.LITTLE DOES HE KNOWS HIS ACTIONS NOT ONLY PUTS HIMSELF IN DANGER BUT HIS FRIENDS AS WELL.**

"FACE YOUR FOES" - PART 1

It was night time in Jump City. Everyone would usually be asleep at this time. Even the Titans were resting in the comfort of their rooms. All except the Boy Wonder. He sat in the living room, eyes glued to the computer screen. His elbows resting on the front part of the desk, hands folded in front of him. The only light in the room was the one coming off the screen .The only sound being made was from the rain, crashing against the window.

"What are you up to, Slade?" He said to himself.

He was doing research on Slade, yet again. And like many times before, he couldn't find out a single clue. He leaned back in his chair. When he went to Paris, Slade had said he wanted to destroy the Titans. The question Robin asked himself is what was he planning. He released the villains. Where they part of his plan? Was he going to make some sort of team? Robin didn't know. All he knew was that Slade needed to be bought to justice.

He looked over his shoulder at the alien beauty, that was on the couch. She had insisted that she help him with his research. She wasn't able to stay awake long, and soon fell asleep on the couch. Robin walked over to her sleeping form. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, careful not to wake her up. He looked down at the file that was on the floor. In it was a picture of Slade. He closed the file and put it on the table. He picked up Starfire, bridal style, and went to her room. He tucked her in bed and walked out.

Everyone was asleep but him. He decided it would be best to finish his research tomorrow. He went to his room and fell on top of his bed. On the night stand was a picture of him and his friends at Tokyo. Him and Starfire was holding hands. Cyborg had Beast Boy in a head lock, and was giving him a nugie. Raven had her hood down, and a small, rare smile was on her face. Robin looked away and reluctantly closed his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you win Slade, not this time."

It was now morning and the Titans were waking up for breakfast. Raven sat at the table, sipping her tea. Cyborg and Beast Boy were having there morning dispute.

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

Raven put her cup down. "Would you two shut up. You have the same pointless argument every morning."

"We wouldn't have this argument, if Cyborg would stop with all this meat!"

"Me! It's your fault we argue, you're the one trying to shove tofu down our throats!"

The two continued to argue and Starfire now walked into the room. She had a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Raven."

"What's so good about it."

"Please, have you seen Robin?'

"No."

"Oh, I shall go look for him."

Starfire flew out the room and down the halls. She went to Robin's door and knocked on it. There was no answer. If he was not here, then there was only one place he could be. She made her way to the gym, and sure enough, Robin was there. He was punching at the punching bag.

"Robin."

When he heard her voice, he stopped to turn around. "Oh, hey Star. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to join us in the food consumption that you call breakfast."

"Sure, Star."

He toke her hand in his and they walked out the gym. They made their way into the kitchen, and it was quiet. The only sound being made was the muffle cries of Cyborg and Beast Boy. Their mouths was closed shut by dark magic, obviously done by Raven to shut them up. After much convincing from Robin and Starfire, Raven finally let them talk, and the team sat down to a nice breakfast. However, there breakfast was short lived by the ringing of the alarm through out the tower. "Trouble!"

The crime was taking place in a ware house. It didn't take long for the Titans to arrive. The enemies that stood before them was Slade's robot's. Robin didn't even command the team to start fighting, he rushed right in and began to battle. The team followed his example. Beast Boy changed into a T-Rex and knocked many down with his tail and teeth. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon. He then went to hand to hand combat. Raven chanted her words. Ware house boxes were thrown at the robots. Starfire fought using her eyebeams and starbolts.

The more robots that was taken down, the more came. Robin used his grappling hook to lift himself in the air. He let go and kicked a robot in the face. He took out his bo staff and swung it in circles. He hit robot after robot. He then threw disc, hitting five of them. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw a shadow figure run past.

"Slade." Robin jumped in the air and dodged a attack. He took off to follow the figure.

"Yo, Robin!" Called out Cyborg. "Where you going?"

Robin payed no attention and kept running after the figure. His chase brought him to a alley. Robin looked around. There was no one in sight. That's when a voice called out to him.

"Hello, Robin." Robin turned around to face Slade.

"Slade." Said Robin. "What are you planning?"

"What a pity, Robin. You still haven't managed to find out my plans." Robin threw a punch, which was easily ducked by Slade ."Temper, temper, Robin. If you want to find out my plans so badly, come to my base, alone."

Slade threw a smoke bomb, covering the air in a thick, grey smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, Slade was gone. Robin made his way out of the alley and back to the ware house. His team stood in the ware house, surrounded by broken Slade bot's.

"Dude, where were you!?" Yelled Beast Boy. "We had to fight, like a jillion of Slade's robots, by ourselves!"

Robin remained quiet and turned his back to the team. "I saw...Slade."

The words that came out of Robin's mouth explained why he had left in the middle of a battle. Starfire walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, in a way to comfort him.

"Robin..." He shrugged his shoulder away and started to walk away.

The Titans saw the way he acted. They would have never guessed Robin could be so cold, especially to Starfire of all people. They followed him out and headed back to the tower.

As soon as they returned to the tower, Robin locked himself up in the evidence room. He didn't say a word to any of the Titans. Starfire attempted to go and speak to him, but he harshly turned her away, leaving him alone, and a hurt Starfire alone in the hall way. The tension in the tower was so thick you could cut it with a knife. To relieve herself of any stress, Raven went to her room to mediate. Cyborg chose to work on the T-car, to keep himself busy. Beast Boy sat in his room, playing a hand held video game.

Starfire sat in her room. She gently petted Silkie on his back. She felt hurt. Robin had promised her that he would not lock himself up. That he would not become obsessive, and push his friends away. Push her away. She wondered, would Robin always be like this? Would he always push her away? These were questions, only time would tell.

He sat in the room alone. The only source of light was from a small desk lamp. Files were scattered on the desk. It was quiet. Just what he needed. He needed to be able to here his own thoughts.

_' Come to my old base, alone.'_

Those words played over in his head. What should he do? Slade said to come alone. Robin thought and thought. This could be his big chance to finally stop Slade. To stop the mad man that has tried countless times to destroy not only the city, but his friends as well. This was his chance. Robin stood up from his seat. He knew what he needed to do.

A message had been sent to each of the Titans on their communicators. They were surprised to see it was a message from Robin. They stopped what they were doing and went to the living room. All five Titans were now standing in the living room.

"Robin, what's the emergency?" Asked Cyborg.

"I have to tell you all something." Said Robin. "Today, when I meet up with Slade, he told me to come to his old base."

"Okay then." Said Beast Boy. "Let's go down there and kick his butt."

"I'm going. But you guys can't."

"And why not?" Asked Raven.

"He said to come alone."

"Robin, you can't be serious." Said Cyborg. "What if it's a trap?"

"This could be my only chance to stop Slade. I can't worry about 'what if's' !"

"There you go again, Robin." Said Beast Boy. "Me, me, me. Were a team!"

"And as leader of this team, it's my responsibility to capture Slade!"

"Robin, right now your not acting like a good leader." Said Raven. "You can't go after Slade alone."

Robin glared at them. "I can, and I will." He made his way to the door, his back facing the team.

"Stop."

The sound of Starfire's voice echoed through out the room. Her voice was soft, yet strong. Robin stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. The other Titans looked at Starfire.

"Please, Robin." Her voice was shaky, and she was near tears. "I know you want to stop Slade, but you can not do this. Not alone."

"I have to, Starfire."

"Robin... if you walk out that door... then it's o-over."

Robin's hole body went still, as did the other Titans. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They knew what Robin wanted to do was stupid, and that he could end up hurt, or worse. Starfire was doing anything she can to make sure that didn't happen. The whole room was silent. That's when the door opened... and Robin walked out.

The tears in Starfire's eyes fell to the ground. The Titans couldn't believe what just happened.

Cyborg walked up to Starfire and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Star, -."

"P-Please, I need to be ...alone." Starfire ran out the door and to her room.

Elsewhere...

"The boy has left, just as you planned." Said a mechanical voice, which belonged to The Brain.

"Perfect. Now for the next part of my plan. Blackfire."

Blackfire approached their leader. "Yes, Slade."

"Go after Starfire." Blackfire smiled and left the room.

"And, what of the other three?" Asked Brotherblood.

"We lure them out the tower. A job that the Brotherhood of Evil, will be able to handle."

"Of course, they are just children." Said Madame Rouge.

"Do not underestimate them, or it will be our downfall." Warned Monsieur Mallah.

"Once they come out of hiding, separate the robot from the other two." Said Slade. "The honor of destroying him belongs to Brotherblood."

"And the boy?" Asked General Immortus.

"Leave him to me."

Back at the tower...

Raven sat in the living room with Cyborg. They had sent Beast Boy to go and check up on Starfire. It was now dark outside, and they were worried about their leader. That's when the alarm went off. Cyborg went to the computer to see what was happening.

"There's trouble down town." He said.

That's when Beast Boy came running into the room.

"Where's Starfire?" Asked Raven, when she saw it was just him.

"I don't know." Said Beast Boy. "She wasn't in her room."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, as if asking what to do next.

"We'll have to find her later, right now the city is in danger." He said. "Titans, go!"

They nodded and headed for the city.

Elsewhere...

She knew she should have told her friends that she was leaving, but she couldn't face them. She had to get out of the tower for a little while, to clear her head. Her heart felt heavy. She felt so hurt. The person she cared most about walked out on her, without a second glance. The tears fell down her face and she tried to wipe them away. She could feel herself getting lower. Her powers were slipping. Starfire had been flying over water and looked around till she spotted land. She managed to make a ruff landing. She rubbed her head and looked around. She saw walls made of rock and construction equipment. Starfire remembered this place, her and Robin had fought Cinderblock here. She sighed._' Robin'. _She then heard laughing. Starfire turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Blackfire!"

"Surprised to see me, sister dear. That was some landing you had there."

Starfire tried to light up a starbolt, but it quickly faded. This was not good, her powers wasn't working. Blackfire smiled. She could tell her sister's powers were failing. She didn't know why and she didn't care. All she wanted was her revenge, and she was going to get it.

Back at the city...

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven arrived at the scene of the crime, but no one was there. The sky was dark and the street was empty.

"It's quiet." Said Raven. "To quiet."

"The computer said there was some villains around here." Said Cyborg.

"Maybe they left." Suggested Beast Boy.

"Wrong as always, little green one."

The Titans looked up to see the source of the voice. On top of a building stood the Brotherhood of Evil. From the shadows and behind buildings came out their army. The Titans were surrounded.

Elsewhere...

Robin made his way into the old base. The base was torn and broken. Robin walked down the hallway and found himself in front of a door. He opened it and walked into the dark room.

"Come out, Slade!" Yelled Robin.

"You shouldn't be in such a rush, Robin."

The lights turned on and Slade appeared on top of a balcony.

Robin toke out his bo staff. "I'm taking you down once and for all."

Slade chuckled. "Before you fight me, Robin, you'll have to take care of them."

As if on cue, hundreds of Slade's robots appeared, along with Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload. Robin was completely surrounded.

**----------**

**ALRIGHT FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WANNA COME TO MY HOUSE WITH TORCHES AND BATS LET ME JUST SAY IM SORRY AND THAT ITS ALL APART OF MY PLAN.ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	13. FACE YOUR FOES PART 2

**THANK YOU sailormarsfire93, acosta perez jose ramiro, milkshakelvr AND dolphinluver21 FOR REVIEWING.HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER.I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

**-----------------**

**"FACE YOUR FOES PART 2"- THE TITANS ARE BEING ATTACKED CAN THEY SURVIVE**

"FACE YOUR FOES PART 2"

The Titans backed up as the Brotherhood of Evil jumped down from the building. Their eyes looking at them and the army that surrounded them.

"What do you guys want?" Asked Cyborg. Having the Brotherhood of Evil here didn't seem right to him. They were top villains. A ordinary crime just didn't seem to fit their style.

"It is all apart of our plan to destroy you Titans." Said Monsieur Mallah.

General Immortus raised his hand. He then made a signal, by making a fist. His army began to attack. Thinking quickly, Raven created a force field, blocking the lasers shot at them.

"I wonder if the other two Titans are doing as badly as you three." Laughed Madame Rouge.

Robin looked around himself. He walked right into a trap and was in danger. Right now he didn't care about his mistake, all he cared about was making it out of this alive. He still had his bo staff in his hand and didn't make a move. He waited till he heard one of the robots move, that's when he attacked. He jumped in the air and hit with his bo staff. Laser guns was shot at him, which he deflected with his bo staff. He threw birdarangs at five robots, hitting them. He jumped out of the way just in time to be missed by one of Plasmus attacks. Robin threw his disc at Plasmus, making him explode, but Plasmus quickly grew back. This battle was far from over.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven had managed to escape from the Brotherhood of Evil. They were hiding in a dark alley. Beast Boy leaned against the alley wall and slid down.

"This is not good." He said.

"Tell me about it." Said Cyborg, rubbing the back of his head. "We have a army of bad guys chasing us down."

Raven was pacing back and forth. She looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Raven." Said Beast Boy. "You okay?"

She stopped pacing to look at them. "I'm worried. Madame Rouge said that all of us are being attacked."

"Which means Robin and Starfire are probably corned like us." Said Cyborg.

"So, I'm sure Robin probably already kicked bad guy butt." Said Beast Boy, showing faith in their leader.

"It's not him I'm worried about." Said Raven. "When Starfire left she was confused and hurt. With her emotions like this I'm not sure she'll be able to defend herself."

"We gotta get out of here." Said Cyborg.

He peaked his head out to look around. He nodded, saying the coast was clear. They began to walk when they heard a noise from behind them. They turned around and there was the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Did you really think you could escape." Said the Brain. "Attack."

Their army began to shot at them. Raven created a force field blocking them.

"Cyborg, go and find Starfire. Me and Beast Boy will hold them off." Cyborg nodded and ran off. "Beast Boy, you ready?" Beast Boy nodded and turned into a T-Rex.

Robin threw birdarangs that collided with the robots. He was breathing hard and he was beginning to get tired. He didn't stop though. He couldn't stop. Slade stood on the balcony and laughed.

"Come now, Robin. Surely you can do better then that."

Robin growled. He was already angry, and Slade taunting him was only making it worse. The robots began to surround him again. Robin jumped in the air and jumped off them. He was using them as steps to climb up to Slade. With one last jump, Robin launched himself in the air. He made a fist, ready to punch Slade out. He was only inches away, when Cinderblock grabbed him by his cape. He flung him around and threw him, making Robin hit the wall, hard. Overload then shot electricity at him, making a direct hit. The attack didn't end there. Plasmus stretched out his arm and clung himself to Robin, pinning him to the wall. Robin struggled against his hold, but couldn't free himself. He was out of strength. Slade walked his way up to him. If he didn't have the mask on you could swear he was smirking. The last thing Robin remembered was a blow to the head, then he fell into a darkness.

The air was cold as it rushed past him. He didn't stop, he kept going. He had to make sure his team mate was alright. As he was running he heard foot steps. He stopped, he listened to the sound around him. Nothing. He began to run again, but stopped. He knew something was up. He turned around.

"Alright, come out! I know someone else is here so show yourself!"

A figure walked out from the shadows. His foot steps guiding him into the middle of the street, in front of Cyborg. He raised his head, relieving his face. Cyborg gasped.

"Surprised to see me, Cyborg?" Asked Brotherblood, a evil grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Questioned Cyborg.

"Funny story actually. You see, Slade, not only freed me, but he made me a offer."

"What kind of offer?"

Brotherblood smiled. "The chance to destroy you."

Brotherblood jumped in the air and landed right next to Cyborg. His hand was in a fist and pushed up, colliding with Cyborg's jaw. The force of the punch was so strong it sent Cyborg flying into a abandoned building. Brotherblood jumped up through the hole created by Cyborg from his crash into the building. He looked around the dust filled room. He was caught off guard by a punch from Cyborg. Brotherblood prepared his sonic cannon. Cyborg saw and also took out his sonic cannon.

Robin slowly began to wake up. His body hurt, probably from the battle. He became alert when he felt something strong tied around his wrist. He looked up to see he was tied to a wall. He looked at his surroundings. Dark, empty. The sound of waves crashing against rocks could be heard outside. He was no longer in Slade's old base. Where was he? The sound of footsteps coming closer was heard. Out from the shadows appeared Slade. Robin struggled against his chains. The sight of Slade made him sick.

"Slade. Why did you bring me here?"

Slade walked right past him and sat down in a chair. He spun around so he wasn't facing Robin. He took out a remote control and scenes of the city appeared on screen. What shocked Robin was what was on screen. His friends were fighting their strongest enemies...and they were losing.

"I just wanted you to be able to see the finale hours of your friends." Replied Slade.

She had to move quickly. With her powers not working all she could do is run. Lucky for her, Blackfire liked to toy with her opponents. Blackfire shot another energy blot, causing dust to rise in the air. Starfire hid behind one of the machines. She tried to make a starbolt, but it only faded away. She couldn't use her powers so she had to use something else. She looked up at the machine she was hiding behind.

"Come out, sister dear." Called out Blackfire. "You're only delaying what's to come."

Blackfire looked around. No Starfire. That's when she heard something. She turned around, but it was to late. A huge, metal ball had slammed into her, throwing her backwards. She managed to look up and see Starfire handling some kind of machine.

"You think that can stop me!" Said Blackfire, rising to her feet.

Starfire paid her no mind and used the machine to throw the ball at Blackfire. Blackfire caught it, and using her super strength she threw it back. Seeing her own trick used against her, Starfire jumped off the machine before it hit. Her landing was ruff and she struggled to get up, but Blackfire shot a energy bolt at her, making her roll on the ground.

"Give up Starfire, you can't beat me." Mocked Blackfire, walking closer.

"I will not give up!" Said Starfire, rising to her feet.

"Your pathetic, just like your friends."

This comment made Starfire angry. "My friends are not pathetic!"

Blackfire laughed. "Do you even know what's going on? Your friends are being taken down as we speak."

Starfire couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are wrong."

"No, I'm not. Your friends are being attacked just like you. And just like you, they are weak."

Starfire couldn't take it anymore. Every insult said about her friends made her angry. Her eyes started to glow green.

"You might as well give up any hope of seeing your friends." Laughed Blackfire.

That was it. That last comment made Starfire angry enough to shoot her eyebeams. It hit Blackfire, sending her flying into the ground. Starfire slowly walked up to her, her hands and eyes glowing.

"You may call me whatever you like, but you are wrong about my friends. They are strong and will prevail. And so will I."

Blackfire stood up. Her eyes started to glow and she shot out her eyebeams. Starfire shot out her eyebeams, meeting Blackfire head on. They stopped and Blackfire flew in at Starfire. She shot out a purple bolt of energy. Starfire held up her hands as a defense and was pushed back. She fell to the ground and Blackfire flew in to go punch her.

Starfire rolled out of the way and lit a starbolt, shooting Blackfire. Blackfire became angry. She came here to do a job and she intended to finish it. She flew in the air and her hands began to glow. She smiled as she shot energy bolt after energy bolt. Still not able to fly, there was nothing Starfire could do. The attack came head on causing dust to rise in the air. Once it cleared, Blackfire landed and looked at her sister. Starfire was face down on the ground. She tried to lift herself up, but couldn't. Blackfire walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair. Starfire winced in pain.

"I told you that you were weak, sister dear."

Blackfire picked her up and threw her to the edge on the cliff. Blackfire flew in the air and prepared a large energy bolt. She launched the energy and it not only hit Starfire, but the cliff as well, breaking it. The rocks fell towards the ocean as did Starfire. As she was falling the only thing she could think of was Robin.

The Brotherhood of Evil watched the battle before them. Beast Boy had turned into a rhino and continued to hit soldier after soldier. Beast Boy knocked more down, but only more came. Raven was handling herself well. She continued to fight soldier after soldier without much of a problem. Madame Rouge eyed her with interest.

"I think it is time I join this battle."

Raven didn't even see the attack coming. She was knocked to the ground by none other then Madame Rogue.

"You fight well." Said Madame Rouge. "Do you fight well enough to defeat me?"

Raven stood up. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Daggers of black energy were sent at Madame Rouge. Madame Rogue did a back flip to dodge them. She landed on her feet and gasped as a black hand pinned her to a wall. Raven walked up to her.

"Impressive."

"Enough." Said Raven. "Tell me your plans."

"We already said why; to destroy the Titans."

"I know that. What I want to know is what kind of danger my friends are in."

"Your friends are being attacked by the top villains and their strongest enemies." Madame Rouge then stretched out a hand and hit Raven, breaking the hold on her.

"I see, everyone goes against there strongest enemy." Said Raven, standing up. "But there is a problem in your plan."

Madame Rouge raised a eyebrow. "Oh really, and what would that be?"

"Me. I don't have a 'top enemy'."

"True, because you already toke care of him, didn't you? Raven, daughter of Trigon." Hearing his name made Raven angry. She attacked Madame Rouge by throwing objects at her, all of which Madame Rouge avoided. "I know all about you. You are evil. Born to destroy the world."

Raven held her head and closed her eyes. "Shut up."

"You are meant to destroy lives, not save them."

"Shut up."

"Once this battle is over, you and your friends will all be gone."

"Shut up!"

Raven now had four, red glowing eyes. She grew and streams of black energy were coming from her. Madame Rouge was taken back, but stayed calm. Slade had told her all about this girl. Raven attacked with her black magic. It hit Madame Rouge, sending her into a wall. Madame Rouge jumped out of the way in time to be missed by another attack. She stretched out her arms and wrapped them around Raven. Raven struggled against her hold. Raven couldn't manage to break free. Her eyes went back to normal. Madame Rouge took this as her chance. She slammed Raven against the wall with full force. She then slammed her into the ground, knocking her out. Beast Boy, who was being held by two soldiers saw Madame Rouge walking up to Raven.

"Raven!" He yelled. "Get up!"

Madame Rouge looked over at him. "Your cries are useless. Once I'm finished with her I'll go on to you." Madame Rouge's hand turned into a sharp sphere which she held over Raven.

Beast Boy looked at the scene before him. "I won't let you hurt her!"

Over come with anger and the need to protect Raven, Beast Boy changed into his most powerful form. The Beast. He ripped his arms away and struck the soldiers holding him. He jumped up and landed in front of Madame Rouge. He let out a roar and hit her with his claws. The Brotherhood of Evil watched his new form.

"Do not just stand there." Said the Brain. "Destroy him."

Monsieur Mallah and Madame Rouge tried to hold him down, only to be attacked. Beast Boy grabbed Madame Rouge and threw her into a wall. He used his claws to hit Mallah and throw him into a car. The soldiers ran at him only to be pushed away by his strong arms. Beast Boy growled at them. He then went over to Raven. Raven was breathing slowly. While his back was turned, General Immortus told his army to attack. They took out there ray guns and shot at him. Not paying mind to the danger behind him, Beast Boy was hit on his back. He roared out in pain and changed to his human form. He fell to the ground not moving. The Brotherhood of Evil smiled. Mission accomplished.

He flew into a wall, causing a hole to be made. He rubbed his head because of the pain. Brotherblood stepped into view. "Come now, Cyborg. Is that all you can do?"

"I'm just getting started."

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon. Brotherblood jumped out of the way and shot his own sonic cannon. Cyborg ran out of the way. This battle wasn't in his favor. His systems were low, due to all his blasting. He needed to save energy, but every time he used hand to hand combat Brotherblood threw him into a wall. This was an old building, with all the damage being done to it, Cyborg wasn't sure how long it will hold. With all the thinking he was doing he was caught off guard. Brotherblood pinned him to the floor.

"This time I will get rid of you, Cyborg."

"Not gonna happen." Lifting his foot, Cyborg shot a rocket from his shoe.

Brotherblood fell to the ground. Cyborg didn't waste any time and shot his sonic cannon. Brotherblood flew into a wall. Dust rose in the air and Cyborg couldn't see whether Brotherblood was down or not. The dust cleared and there was a pile rubble.

"Finally." Breathed out Cyborg. He fell to his knees and checked his systems; 10 percent. It's a good thing he stopped Brotherblood now, any longer he would have probably been a goner. He then heard something moving. Out from the pile of rubble rose up Brotherblood.

"You didn't think I would go down that easy, did you?"

Cyborg had a shocked expression on his face. This battle was far from over. He got up and prepared himself to attack. Brotherblood shot his sonic cannon, Cyborg met him head on with his own sonic cannon. He glanced at his arm; 7 percent. Brotherblood noticed.

"What's the matter, Cyborg? Systems low?"

Cyborg didn't answer. Brotherblood smirked. He knew his systems were low. All he had to do was drain him out. A light sweat broke out on Cyborg, he couldn't keep this up. He was now at 4 percent. That's when he noticed something. His sonic cannon was being pushed back. Brotherblood pushed a button on his arm and his sonic cannon increased in strength. Cyborg tried to hold his ground but it was useless. Brotherblood's sonic cannon not only pushed him back, but it hit him with full force. Cyborg was thrown to the ground, he attempted to get up, but was unable. He glanced at his arm; 1 percent. Brotherblood looked at him, he then walked out of the building. He stood in front of it. He prepared his sonic cannon and pushed the button to make it stronger. He shot at the building many times until it crashed down. When the dust cleared, all that was left was a pile of rubble. Among the pile was a visible robotic arm that was grey.

Robin watched in horror as each one of his friends lost there battle. Slade's laughter was the only thing heard int the room.

"Well, Robin, it looks as if my plan was a complete success."

"Slade! You sick, twisted monster! I swear I'll make you pay for this!"

Slade watched as Robin tugged at his chains. He turned off the screens and walked towards the door, leaving Robin to grieve over his fallen friends.

Raven's eyes slowly began to open. Her thoughts went to her battle with Madame Rouge. That last attack should have wiped her out, nut since she had healing powers she was able to protect herself. She lifted herself off the ground. What she saw made her eyes go wide in shock. Not to far from her was Beast Boy. He was face down on the ground. The back of his shirt was torn, exposing his burn wounds. She quickly hurried over to him, lifting him up in her arms.

"Beast Boy... Beast Boy!"

She started to panic. He was cold and his wounds were bad. Raven didn't waste anytime and began to heal him. The wounds began to clear up. Once the healing was done Beast Boy should have woken up, but didn't.

"Come on, Beast Boy. Don't do this." Her voice was broken. She placed him on his back and tried to heal him again. Nothing happened. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Beast Boy, please. Wake up."

He didn't respond. Raven laid her head on his chest and began to cry. That's when a hand began to stroke her hair.

"Smells like lavender." Raven looked up and saw Beast Boy's eyes slowly opening. "Raven, are you crying?"

She quickly wiped away the tears. "No." Beast Boy lifted himself off the ground with Raven's help. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, my head kind of hurts."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. Madame Rouge went to attack you, so I jumped in and stopped her." Raven slapped him behind his head. "Oww, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot. You could have been killed."

"Better me then you." Mumbled Beast Boy, rubbing his head. Raven heard and her expression softened. She leant in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wow, what was that for?"

"For saving me. Now come on. It's time we go on the attack."

She walked down the dark, city streets. Her communicator was in her hand. Her last thoughts was of Robin, the good times she had with him. With those happy thoughts on her mind she was able to avoid her fall into the water. The streets were empty as she followed the trail to her team mate. She looked at her communicator, the blinking red dot grew brighter, saying her team mate was here. Her eyes looked around, they fell upon a pile of rubble. That's when she saw Cyborg's arm. She ran to the pile and began to dig him out. Once she had him completely out she noticed his systems were down. She opened up his back and started his system reboot. Once he started to glow blue that meant he was recharged. His human eye opened and looked around.

"Star."

Starfire grabbed him in a hug. "Cyborg, you are okay."

"I am now, thanks to you. You okay?"

"Yes, I have survived my attack."

"Well, then there's only one thing left to do. We go and finish what they started."

The villains all sat around a table, proud over there victory. That's when Slade walked in. "It's time." They nodded and headed out the door. He lead them to where Robin was being held. They stood in front of him, grins on their faces.

"Before I get rid of you for good, Robin, I'll make you a offer." Began Slade. "Join me. Side by side we could bring this city to its knees."

Robin stared at the villain in front of him before he spit in his face. "Never in a million years would I join you."

Slade wiped the spit off his mask. "Fine."

He took out a ray gun and pointed it at Robin. Before he could fire, the ray gun was encased in a black glow and ripped from Slade's hands. It floated in the air was crushed.

Before the villains could react a blue light was shot out of no where, hitting Brotherblood. A green light then shot Madame Rouge and Blackfire. A black hand grabbed the remaining members of the Brotherhood of Evil and threw them into a wall. A green rhino then charged in and hit Slade, sending him into the pile of villains. Robin knew what was going on. It was his team. Sure enough the four Titans thought to have fallen, appeared. They went over to Robin and broke off his cuffs. Robin was over joyed.

"You guys are alive."

"Well duh." Said Beast Boy. "We still have bad guy butt to kick."

"Plus we have a score to settle." Added Raven.

"And we could not leave you in the hands of Slade." Said Starfire.

"Okay." Said Cyborg. "Now that we are back together, let's kick some butt!"

Robin grinned. "Titans, go!"

The battle began, and this time the Titans weren't going to lose. Beast Boy changed into a T-Rex and struck down Mallah and Madame Rouge. Raven took down the Brain and General Immortus. While they took down them, Cyborg went after Brotherblood. Using his speed, he punched Brotherblood. He then used his sonic cannon. Brotherblood also fought back using his sonic cannon. Using the button he overcame Cyborg, knocking him down. Cyborg took a shot and missed Brotherblood.

"You missed."

"No, I didn't." Cyborg pointed up to the ceiling which came down on Brotherblood. "Booya!"

Blackfire used her eyebeams to knock Starfire to the ground. "Once I'm done with you, I'll get rid of your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Starfire shot her eyebeams and threw as many starblots as possible. Blackfire fell to the ground.

Robin only had one person he wanted to fight. Slade. During the fight, Slade made a run for it, Robin followed him. He followed Slade outside and was surprised to see he wasn't there. Someone snuck behind Robin and kicked him. Robin rolled to the ground, close to the edge of the cliff. He looked up to see Slade.

"This ends now, Robin." Slade jumped in the air and went down to punch Robin. Thinking quickly, Robin lifted his feet and kicked up, pushing Slade off him. Slade fell to the ground and rolled off cliff. He grabbed the ledge and looked up to see Robin. "Well Robin, it looks as if the cards are in your hand."

"You attempted to destroy me and me friends. Like you said; this ends."

"That's what you think Robin. I always come back." With that said, Slade let go and fell to the water.

The next day...

After defeating their enemies and sending them to prison, the Titans looked for Slade. He was no where to be found, knowing him he would be back soon. The Titans were happy to come home and rest. Of course Robin had to apologize, but there was still something he had to take care of. It was now morning and the Titans were in the living room.

"Dudes!" Yelled out Beast Boy. "We just kicked Slade's butt for the third time. We totally need to have a party."

"Oh yeah!" Yelled Cyborg. "Were gonna need pizza, games and lots of meat!"

Before Beast Boy could argue, Raven slapped her hand over his mouth. "Don't say anything. I already have a headace."

While the other three Titans argued, Robin asked Starfire to come to the roof with him. They watched the sunset in silence until Robin spoke.

"Listen, Star...I wanted to say sorry for what I did."

"Robin, you already apologized."

"No, for what I did to you. I walked out on you when you were only trying to help."

"Robin...I forgive you."

They were left in silence until Robin spoke. "What happens now?"

Starfire looked away. "Maybe it would be best...for us to just remain friends."

"I think that would be best too." Answered Robin, trying his best to hid his disappointment.

They then heard a crashing sound from inside. "Arggh, Beast Boy! Give me back my meat!"

Starfire turned to look at Robin. "I am going to see how our friends are doing."

Robin nodded and watched as she left the roof, leaving only him to look at the sunset.

----------------

**FINALLY IM DONE.MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY IS DONE.FOR THOSE WHO LIKED THE STORY IM PLANNING A SEQUL AND DON'T WORRY, IN IT ROBIN AND STARFIRE WILL GET BACK TOGETHER.I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED AND READ MY STORY.YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
